


The Wizarding Council

by Harry_Emerys (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Inheritance, M/M, Magical Inheritance, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Harry_Emerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has only briefly returned from a dangerous and action packed fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary.  While Harry was coming to terms with the fact Voldemort has resurrected himself the wizarding world is sent into a spin not just about the Dark Lord but the betrayal of the Ministry of Magic dating back centuries.<br/>Sirius appears in Privet Drive against Dumbledore's orders to help Harry get to Gringotts and see if he has a hidden heritage.<br/>Will Harry have a hidden heritage?  What did the Ministry of Magic do?  And now that their betrayal is public knowledge could it completely change the wizarding world as Harry knows it?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return of Lord Potter and Lord Peverell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone,  
> This is my first go at fanfiction so I hope it is okay and that everyone likes it. The whole Lord Potter thing has been done before but I wanted to do something different so taking inspiration from a story I read a little while ago, I put my own spin on things. I hope everyone likes it.
> 
> NOTE: As of December '15 I have updated chapter one and made a few changes to my first chapter. I hope you all still like it but if I'm going to continue the story there were a few things I needed to alter. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is completely owned by J.K.Rowling. I receive no money from writing this and is completely for enjoyment.

**Harry Potter**

 

It was a hot summer’s day as Harry trudged home in the blistering heat from fetching his overweight cousin chocolate at their local corner store. With one hand holding firm to the heavy plastic bag that was bludging from the sheer amount Harry was forced to buy, he wiped his brow as sweat began to roll down his face.

Harry hated his summer breaks from Hogwarts as he was normally forced to cook and clean for his obnoxious Uncle, Aunt and their whale of a son. When he was younger he lived in a small, dusty cupboard under the stairs where he was only able to come out if there was a chore to be done or to use the bathroom. Before Hogwarts Harry had always just assumed that was how families were but ever since meeting Hagrid and re-joining the wizarding world he grew to know the truth; basically that the Dursley family were scum for no one should be treated as he was, even house elves owned by dark wizards and witches receive more respect that he does. Each year he begged Dumbledore, the man who was responsible for delivering him to the Dursleys in the first place, to let him stay with the Weasley’s or one of his other friends even if it was only for some of the holidays. He reluctantly agreed that he could visit the Weasley family a few days before school started so he could buy his supplies easier; however he insisted that Harry live with the Dursleys until he graduates.

Harry looked both ways down the deserted muggle street before crossing the road and taking his usual shortcut through the playground. The humid air was filled only with the sounds of children laughing as they played tag and the crunch of dried grass under his trainers. Harry was filled with envy as he watched the kids play without a care in the world; sometimes when he couldn’t sleep at night he would sit up and wonder what his life would have been like if his parents survived or perhaps Sirius could have taken him in. He shook his head violently as if hoping his depressing thoughts would simply fall out of his head; he wouldn’t let himself be overwhelmed by these thoughts again, from talking to Remus he knew his parents wouldn’t want him being forever sad by their deaths – he’d ever forget them but he knew that the healthy thing to do was move on and live life for the three of them, for now it seemed nothing but a nice sentiment, he wasn’t strong enough yet.

Harry sighed and determinedly pushed forward. While putting up with his relatives was a horrible experience, he was plagued with continuous horrific nightmares of his parent’s murder. While his nightmares normally focused around his parents sacrificing themselves for their only child, since returning from his fourth year at Hogwarts they had only gotten worse; they were filled with watching the vile Lord Voldemort being reborn and Cedric Diggory’s fate. He accepted that he barely had any interaction with the Hufflepuff seeker over the years but that all changed when they were both placed as the Hogwarts champions for the Triwizard Tournament last year. While Ron’s jealousy rose and threatened to destroy their relationship when Harry needed it the most, Cedric stepped up to the plate and become a strong confidant. He only had the combination of Hermione and his growing friendship with Cedric to help him through the dangerous challenges ahead of him. He was just happy that while Cedric had been badly injured he was at least alive and considering the situation that was a clear win for Harry; he didn’t know what he would have done if his friend had died because of him.

As Harry entered Privet Drive he was immediately set on edge, eyeing a tall figure standing on his relative’s lawn; it wasn’t so much that there was a stranger visiting his unpopular relatives, it was that the newcomer was wearing billowing black robes and waving what looked suspiciously like a wand at the house.

Without hesitation Harry dropped Dudley’s precious sweets to the ground unceremoniously and removed his wand from his back pocket. He had been expecting one of Voldemort’s lackeys to turn up eventually and try to either kill or kidnap him for their Dark Lord. Either way he wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

Harry took off at a run with his wand held out in front of him with a stunning spell on the tip of his tongue. ‘Screw the Ministry’ Harry thought as he carefully sneaked up on his unaware pray; he knew that practising magic outside of school, and in muggle communities, was against the law but considering the hassles the Ministry had brought him – he didn’t care. However as he grew closer he slowed down before stopping at the number four mailbox and lowered his wand.

“Sirius?” Harry called out as he watched his godfather whirl around on his heel and give him a wide, toothy smile.

“Harry!” Sirius exclaimed as he jogged over to Harry and grabbed him into a tight hug.

Harry allowed himself to be carried away by the loving warmth he felt from Sirius; while Harry never had the opportunity to live with Sirius after his parents died, he was the closest thing he had to a father.

“Wait. You’re meant to be in hiding…What are you doing here?” Harry asked feeling dread that Sirius risked his freedom for a brief catch-up with him. While it seemed stupid it was the type of recklessness that Sirius was known for.

“That’s actually one of the reasons why I’m here Harry. Can we go inside?” Sirius grinned mysteriously.

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion Harry just nodded as he led the way to the front door of the small muggle home. After sliding his key into the lock and shoving open the door Harry showed Sirius into the lounge room.

“So are you going to tell me what this is all about?” Harry asked once they were both seated on his Aunt’s flower covered chairs.

“I think I’d rather show you.” Sirius smirked as he took a newspaper clipping from his robe pocket and handed it to Harry.

Grasping the cut out from what appeared to be the Daily Prophet Harry was gobsmacked at the headline.

 

**“ _SIRIUS BLACK FOUND INNOCENT!”_**

 

Below was a picture of a younger and much happier Sirius than the one Harry had first met in his third year. The youthful Sirius was in between his parents with his arms around their shoulders, grinning so wide Harry was certain his face would crack.

“Your free?”

Harry was barely able to believe it. It was obviously a wonderful thing but the evidence was overwhelming and with Peter Pettigrew’s frame up, it was thought to be an impossible achievement.

“I’m free.” Sirius confirmed copying the heart-warming grin from the newspaper cut out.

“How?” He asked handing back Sirius’s Daily Prophet article.

“That bastard Pettigrew slipped up didn’t he. He was captured by aurors during a raid that Voldemort organised in Wales. It was on a small muggle town, the poor sods didn’t have a chance. Anyway, once he was returned to the ministry they gave him a trial and put him under veritaserum. He told them everything Harry.”

“That’s bloody awesome Sirius! ‘Bout time they realised that you were innocent!” Harry said harshly. For the last two years Harry had been forced to listen to people say horrible and untrue things about Sirius, all because of Pettigrew’s lies. “How long have you been free?”

Sirius beamed. “Yesterday it became official, with that article I showed you being published the same day. I still get some weird looks in public but I can’t bring myself to care at the moment. They even returned my original wand that they took from me that horrible day – I’d have thought they snapped it but because I never had a trial they just had it in storage for fourteen years.”

Harry couldn’t help but return his godfather’s beam as Sirius removed his wand from his pocket and began waving it around like a first year who had just received their first wand.

“So that was the reason you were standing in the front yard calling my name?” Harry teased surprised when Sirius froze and pulled out a shiny pocket watch.

“No, Harry that wasn’t the only reason. I’ve come to take you to Gringotts.”

He was completely thrown why Sirius would come just to take him to Gringotts, especially with Dumbledore’s last orders.

  
A few days after arriving back with the Dursley’s Harry received two owls; one was from Ron and Hermione with the last being from Dumbledore himself. It turned out that all the Weasley’s and Hermione were staying at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters and other than their brief note they weren’t allowed to in contact until they saw him again. Where his best friend’s letter was short and to the point, Dumbledore’s letter was long winded and slightly insulting; he had demanded that Harry stay within the walls of Privet Drive until a group of Order members arrived to escort him to their hideout. It hadn’t taken Harry long too decide a great place for his headmasters’ letter was in the bottom of Hedwig’s cage. He had survived Voldemort again just months ago along with a selection of his followers; it was that fight where Cedric almost died and there was no way he was going to crawl into a hole like a mouse – after what Voldemort had done to him and the wizarding world he was adamant that he would never have that power over him.

“Why are you taking me to Gringotts? I thought Dumbledore wanted me to stay put for a while?”

“Hmm well it is possible I forgot to mention this little field trip to our dear Albus.” Sirius smiled wickedly. “I’ll explain when we get there what’s happened. Unfortunately we don’t have a lot of time. Mundungus Fletcher is meant to be watching you today and I only bribed him enough to disappear for another five minutes or so.”

“Marauder till the end eh Sirius.” Harry teased, enjoying the happiness that seemed to exude from his godfather.

Sirius laughed openly. “Don’t you forget it. Now as these muggles of yours don’t have a fireplace, I’m going to have to apparate you to Diagon Alley. So quickly get whatever you want from your room and I’ll take us there.” He ordered.

Harry just grinned as he flew up the stairs to his small room where he threw open his trunk and grabbed his black school cloak and his money bag. Walking through Diagon Alley dressed completely like a muggle usually got you weird looks from the elitist prats, and today all Harry wanted was to hang out with his godfather.

“What happens when Fletcher discovers I’m gone in a few minutes time?” Harry hollered as he jumped down the stairs two steps at a time.

“Meh…that’s a problem for later.” Sirius shrugged as Harry skidded into the lounge room. “Do you have everything you will want until tonight, including your wand?”

Harry just withdrew his holy wand from his back pocket to show his godfather that he had come prepared, or at least as prepared as he needed to be. It took him a second to realise the sudden changes to the Dursley’s lounge room; gone were the flowery couch and Uncle Vernon’s favourite pastel recliner and in their place were miniature multi coloured bean bags however Harry thought the wall paper was his favourite thing.

“Really Sirius? I was gone for like a minute.” Harry chuckled.

“Well I thought the room needed…something extra.” Sirius said his grey eyes filled with mirth. “I’m not one hundred percent sold on their new wallpaper.”

“Oh I think that it’s some of your best work. What made you think of flying pigs?”

Sirius chuckled loudly. “I may have been inspired by your Care of Magical Creatures Professor.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh along with his godfather. He enjoyed moments like this with Sirius; he often wondered what Sirius and his dad were like together when they were pranksters at Hogwarts.

“Alright if you’re ready Harry, just hold on to me and we’ll be there in a jiffy.” Sirius boasted successfully snapping Harry out of his daydream.

A second after Harry grabbed Sirius’s arm, he felt like he was being rapidly stuffed into a small tube before being squeezed out the other end again. As they appeared in front of the white marble columns of the wizarding bank Harry fell to the ground in a heap.

“When you’re ready Harry.” Sirius chuckled at Harry’s irritated muttering. “Not much of a fan of magical travel are you?”

Deciding to ignore his mischievous godfather Harry got up from the ground and dusted himself off until Sirius’s rough hand grasped his forearm and proceeded to drag him up and into Gringotts.

“Is there a particular reason why you wanted to dash inside?” Harry half-glared as Sirius released his arm.

Sirius winked. “Of course. Everything I do is carefully thought out. You should know that by now Harry.”

Harry just rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort until a fat hooked nosed goblin waddled up to them.

“Lord Black what is your business here this morning?” He inquired stiffly giving Sirius a small bow.  

“I have an appointment with Master Rotmor.” Sirius answered returning the goblin’s bow.

The goblins beady eyes narrowed slightly. “Very well then. Would you like an escort to his office?”

“No I understand that time is money and as I know the way it won’t be necessary.”

With that the Gringott’s goblin gave them a farewell nod before shuffling off towards a dumpy looking witch who’d just entered behind them.

“Quick Harry we better hurry, our appointment is soon. Do you know much about goblins?” Sirius asked as he guided Harry towards a massive ornate stone door with odd markings carved into it.

Harry shrugged. “Only what I’ve been taught in History of Magic.”

“Alright then here’s your first lesson. Never keep a goblin waiting.” Sirius smirked at what Harry suspected to be an inside joke.

“Sirius can’t you tell me anything, you’re being very secretive about all this. I mean why did that goblin back there call you Lord Black?” Harry asked, shocked that Sirius slightly blushed. He’d always thought that his godfather would love people calling him that, while Sirius may never admit it, his ego could get out of control. However that was one of the features that Harry loved about Sirius.

“Sorry Prongslet but we’ll be there soon and we can tell you everything.” Sirius said as he pushed open the heavy door revealing a small antechamber with two black seats up against the wall and two mahogany doors; trying to figure out what they were meeting Harry took a look at the doors, one was marked ‘ _Inheritance’_ and the other was simply titled ‘ _Ancient Records_ ’.

Sirius headed over to the inheritance door and pushed it open. Sitting inside behind a long wooden desk was an older looking goblin with saggy pale skin and a sharp pointed nose.

“Welcome Lord Black and Mr Potter, right on time. Please take a seat.” The goblin smiled, pointing at two large chairs in front of his desk. Harry supressed a shudder at the toothy smile the Gringotts employee gave them; the numerous small stained and dagger-like teeth reminded him of a shark. “Now Lord Black has your godson been made aware of why he is here.”

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Not exactly we were kinda in a rush due to the wishes of…other parties.”

Harry gave Sirius a questioning glance. He hated being kept out of the loop when things involved him; it seemed to almost be a pattern that authority figures have deemed him to weak or young to know details about his own life.

Rotmor sighed. “Ah, I see. I’ll have to remedy that before we continue. You see Mr Potter centuries ago the magical world was governed by the Wizarding Council. This council was made up of twenty-four of the most prominent and powerful families across Britain and Scotland. During this time the magical world thrived under their leadership. It wasn’t until the 16th century when the council created the Ministry of Magic in an attempt to give equal power to other magical families when they were betrayed.”

Harry was bewildered why this goblin was giving him a history lesson on ancient families, but the serious look on his godfathers face was enough for him to keep his thoughts to himself. Well at least for now.

“Shortly after coming into power the newly founded Ministry decided that the original families were becoming too powerful. To combat this they ordered their existence wiped from memory and recorded texts. Even their vaults here in Gringotts were magically sealed.” He added bitterly.

“If they were as powerful as you say, how did they let a newly formed government do that to them? Was there a war during that time?”

The goblin quirked a bushy eyebrow at Harry’s question as though surprised by his question. “According to our Goblin history, which wasn’t tampered with, they were betrayed by an insider.”

Harry screwed his face up as he processed what he was being told, it just wasn’t adding up for him.

“The goblins were the only ones who knew about this because for the Ministry to try and wipe their memories or ever step foot on their lands would be an act of war between the wizarding community and the goblin nation.” Sirius explained seeing the confused face on Harry’s face.

“That is correct. It was only recently that our King Ragnok was able to overturn the Ministries law and enable the release of the family’s rights.” The old goblin said pride evident in his voice.

“Okay…that is interesting and everything but what does that have to do with me?”

“The law was only destroyed a few days ago and since we leaked the basics of what happened all those years ago, many have come forth demanding to be tested. Even though the wizarding populace knows the betrayal of the Ministry, the true identities of these Ancient and Noble families are a mystery and even though I know the names of the original families, by Goblin law I must allow anyone who wishes it to come forth and be tested.”

“This is a big deal Harry. If a wizard or witch was able to gain a family title, it would grant them money, status and power. Not only would you be a lord in the magical world but also in the muggle one. I’m sure you can understand Harry that these things would easily motivate people to try their blood and see if they could gain a title.” Sirius explained.

“I’m going to take a guess that would explain what happened earlier then, oh mighty _Lord Black._ ” Harry teased.

Sirius chuckled. “You would be right. In the direct Black line apparently the last two acceptable Blacks were myself and my cousins son – Draco Malfoy. There are other members of the Black family of course, however they are either too distant to be eligible or married into another line.”

“I’m glad that you got it, not just because you deserve it but Draco Malfoy having that power would be disastrous.” Harry groaned picturing his arch rival strutting around throwing his weight just to prove he could. He did the same thing at Hogwarts being the ‘Prince of Slytherin’, Harry was certain that he would do worse if he came from one of the ancient bloodlines.

“Don’t worry between knowing his father and what you’ve told me in the last year. I quickly removed the blonde git from being my heir. He’ll never get control over the Black Family.” Sirius reassured him with a smirk.

“If we could get back on track gentlemen…to check your heritage Mr Potter I will need a sample of your blood.” The goblin interrupted testily as he produced a short dagger and a scroll of parchment. “Lightly cut yourself and let your blood fall onto the parchment.”

Harry reached out and grabbed the items from the Gringotts employee and gave Sirius a dubious look.

“It’s okay Harry. Goblins are the only ones that you should trust with your blood; in the wrong hands it could potentially kill you as your blood is infused with your magical signature. Trust me Harry when I say, that you don’t want the wrong sort playing around with your magical essence.” Sirius warned his eyes darkening slightly.

Harry placed the parchment on his lap as he pressed the sharp weapon into his index finger. Instantly blood began to pool around the invading metal. Seeing that the blood was about to drip down the side of his finger, Harry flipped his hand around and let the blood fall onto the dry scroll.

He watched as the scroll slowly levitated up from his lap to rest about his head height. The blood quickly spread out upon the surface. Although just before the blood reached the edges, it quickly snapped back to the middle and deep red writing began to form. The last thing Harry saw was his blood starting to spell out his name before the parchment flew out of his line of sight, right into Rotmor chubby outstretched hand.

“Well according to your blood Mr Potter you are indeed a member of the ancient blood lines. You should be able to accept the lordship of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell.” Rotmor declared as he clicked his fingers.

Before Harry could ask a question a young goblin appeared and rushed to his elder’s side speaking rather quickly in another language. Feeling awkward Harry turned his attention to Sirius who was grinning madly.

“Sirius you should’ve told me about this before we left Privet Drive, this is a lot to take in all at once.” Harry whispered his hands tightening further on the sides of his chair.

Sirius’s exuberant expression faulted as he took in his godson’s pale face. “Look I really am sorry Prongslet but I didn’t have much of a choice. If we took too long Dumbledore would have discovered what I did and I’m sure he would try and stop us. Everyone in the magical world, Dumbledore included, has been trying for a title; I felt that you deserved the same.”

Harry felt his heart began to calm slightly at the warm feeling spreading through his chest. The only time he felt that kind of thoughtfulness from an adult was from Mrs Weasley; she’d mother him constantly whenever he visited Ron during the holidays. He often wondered what it would be like to have a doting parent who cared about your well-being.

“Thanks Sirius.” Harry grinned.

Sirius just grinned broader and ruffled Harry’s wild black hair in affection causing Harry to pout.

“You know you loved it Harry.” Sirius laughed.

“Ahem.”

Sirius and Harry both turned around back towards Master Rotmor who was now holding two wooden boxes and supporting a rather sour face.

“Lord Black and Mr Potter please can we stay focused, I do have others coming in shortly for their appointments.” Rotmor huffed.

“Of course Master Rotmor, please continue.” Sirius requested without looking even remotely apologetic.

“This was sealed and left to us by the last Lord Peverell shortly before the Ministry betrayed them. Inside you should find your family charter and your family heirloom. Now you must always have your heirloom upon your person. It will be passed down to your successor upon your death or removal from head of the family.” Rotmor said without taking a breath pushing one of the boxes towards Harry.

Cautiously Harry picked up the box from the table and took a closer look at it; it was made from some kind of white wood and had multiple runes carved into its surface. Taking a breath to steady himself, Harry lifted the lid and removed a thick piece of parchment and a ring.

“To officially take the role of Lord Peverell you must place the ring upon your index finger and thereby allow the family magic to evaluate you. However before you do I feel I should warn you that this is a choice. Just because you were born to be Lord Peverell doesn’t mean you have to be.” Rotmor informed him.

Harry gazed at the dark blue ring in his hand feeling amazed and overwhelmed at the breath-taking family heirloom. There was something white swirling around inside the ring as though it had a mind of its own. Harry felt a rough hand grasp his shoulder lightly snapping him out of his spellbound daydream.

“He’s right Harry, only do this if you’re sure.” Sirius reiterated seriously.

“Aren’t I a bit young to take a lordship?” Harry inquired his gaze returning to the Peverell ring.

Rotmor shook his head profusely causing the loose skin on his cheeks to sway slightly. “Not at all Mr Potter, anyone over the age of eleven can take on a lordship. In some families it’s actually a requirement, they wouldn’t get an option.”

Harry reviewed everything that he had been told in the last twenty minutes and began to go over his options. Growing up and never knowing his true family, he now had an option of being forever connected to them; even though the last man to wear the ring would have died a long time ago. The decision was easy to make when the ring grew warm in his hand; the sensation was similar to how he felt when he got hugged by Hermione, Mrs Weasley or Sirius. Complete and utter love.

Gathering up his Gryffindor courage Harry placed the beautiful ring upon his finger and gasped as the ring began pulsing. It took him a moment to realise that the pulse given off from the ring was now perfectly matching to his own heartbeat, as though they were connected.

“Congratulations Lord Peverell. Now as you have claimed a lordship you are obviously emancipated and have control of your family’s properties, finances and magic. If you would like I can take you into your family’s vault tomorrow around midday.”   Rotmor offered with a much friendlier smile.

“Tomorrow? Can’t I have a look at it today?” Harry asked eager to find out more about his family.

“Technically yes you can see your vault whenever you wish, however I advise against doing it so soon after a problem we had yesterday. A new lord went straight down to his vault and as he was ignorant on how to open the vault door properly, he was severely burnt. The vaults are protected by many things so even though you are the blood of Peverell and its family’s Lord, there are steps that must _always_ be followed.”

Harry just nodded in understanding. He couldn’t help but picture himself trying to dodge gigantic axes and fire all because he didn’t know how to open a door. It seemed to be a fairly realistic thought considering his dangerous history since re-joining the magical world.

“Excellent. Now lastly Lord Peverell you need to complete the same procedure in order to officially take on the role of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.” Rotmor said pushing the last box.

Harry took the Potter box from the desk and opened the lid. Inside was a scroll and ring just like the Peverell box except this one also had a golden pendant of a lion.

“Do I need to put on the ring or the necklace?” Harry questioned as he removed both the necklace and the ring from the box.

“The ring appears to be the Potter family’s power symbol. That necklace must have been something that your distant relatives wanted to pass down.” Rotmor surmised after examining the pieces with a careful eye.

Once Harry had placed the lion pendant back in its box, he turned his attention to the Lord Potter ring. The ring was different from the Peverell one; the blue ring was slightly see-thru while the Potter one was fire red and solid. However he could still feel the same loving embrace wash over him as he did with the Peverell ring.

This time when he placed the Potter ring on his finger alongside the Peverell one, both rings slightly glowed. The blue and crimson lights emanating from his right hand grew steadily stronger as though fighting for dominance until they gave one final flash and the light vanished.

“What the hell was that?” Harry puffed heavily as he struggled for breath, glaring accusingly at his hand. He felt as though he’d just run around the Quidditch pitch fifty times, just like Oliver Wood used to make them do for training in his second year.

“Hmm…rather interesting.” Rotmor smirked stroking his chin and giving Harry an odd creepy look that made him feel like a science experiment. “The rings of the Most Ancient and Noble Families are infused with your family’s magic and it appears as though the two different rings were fighting for control. For once you place a lordship ring on your finger, the magic within is bonded with your magical core. The last time in this situation arose in Goblin history; I believe the witch in question died.” The cruel smirk on Rotmor’s face sent a cold shiver though Harry’s body.

“S-she…died?” Harry stuttered suddenly feeling rather cold at what could have happened just moments ago.

“Why the bloody hell would you let Harry risk that?” Sirius fumed standing up quickly from his chair and sending the elderly goblin a withering glare.

“Just because she died didn’t mean that Lord Potter-Peverell would. Besides he would have had to try…it’s the law.” He shrugged not at all scared by Sirius’s attempt of intimidation.

While Sirius seemed to take the law excuse fairly well, if his lessened scowl was anything to go by, Harry felt something else was going on. He had a sinking feeling that Rotmor wanted him to try both rings, not because of the law but because he would have wanted the Potter and Peverell vaults unlocked. While Harry didn’t know much about goblin history, even he knew that you didn’t get in the way of a goblin and gold.

Sirius forgetting all the polite behaviour he had displayed so far, he sneered at the Gringott’s employee. “The least you could have done was warn him.”

“Perhaps.” Rotmor responded with another shrug although he quickly pressed on as though anticipating Sirius’s next rant. “Now that you have become Lord Potter-Peverell you will need to learn and accept your new responsibilities for your houses. Lord Black am I correct in assuming that you still plan on helping your godson prepare to his new position?”

“Hell yeah.” Sirius swore throwing Harry a wide smile.

“Excellent.” Rotmor drawled rolling his black eyes.

“In that case I must bid you farewell I have a client meeting me in the next room. Feel free to use my office to talk. Until tomorrow.” The goblin said with a slight bow before sliding off his chair and heading out his door.

“You should probably have a look at your family holdings and status.” Sirius said pointing at the neglected scroll from the Peverell and Potter chests.

Harry picked up the parchment and unfurled it feeling the thick, rough texture of the old document as he did so.

 

**_Ancient and Noble House of Peverell_ **

****_Members_  
Head of House – Lord Harry James Potter Peverell _  
Heir of Succession –_

**_Alliances of Peverell Family_ **

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Diggory  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Nott  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter

 _Noble House of McLaggen Family – Sworn Oath_  
Noble House of Cromwell Family – Sworn Oath  
Noble House of MacDougal Family - Sworn Oath

**_Sworn Enemies_ **

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Selwyn_

 

“Hey, I’m allied with you Sirius.” Harry beamed showing his godfather the parchment.   “Bloody hell. What are the chances that even though you got the Black family, that blonde prat would still belong to an ancient bloodline.” Harry complained glaring intensely at his sworn enemy’s name.

Sirius chucked at Harry’s expression. “Seems you two were destined to be rivals. So do you have any questions Harry?”

Harry took the parchment back from his godfather and looked over the list again. “Yeah a few actually. Why is the Peverell an Ancient and Noble House, whereas the MacDougal family for example aren’t?”

“Oh that’s an easy one. They would have had to do something to help one of the ancient families, thereby gaining their noble status but they weren’t around in the beginning. They weren’t the ones who created the Ministry and all that.”

Harry started to ponder Sirius’s words until the enthusiastic wizard turned to him, face full of life and nudged him. “Come on another question Harry. I’m on a roll.”

He snorted at his godfather’s antics before asking another question. “Alright what about sworn oath?”

According to his family’s parchment there were three families that had some connection to him; they were after all listed under Alliances of Peverell Family. Harry hadn’t heard of the MacDougal or Cromwell families before however he’d met a Cormac McLaggen before. He was a Gryffindor as well but he was a bit older, the only thing he knew about him was that he was bit arrogant.

“Back when the ancient and noble houses were still in power, families would pledge their services to a powerful house. It would be there job to honourably serve that house till their dying breath. They could come from a noble house, an average wizarding bloodline or even muggle.” Sirius said dramatically his grey eyes lighting up as though he was picturing that in his mind.

“It’s a bit much don’t you think. I mean, you make them sound like slaves or house elves or something.” Harry cringed at the thought of someone bowing and scraping at him.

“Kind of, but they would be more like body guards or advisors in that day. It’s not like they were made to cook and clean or anything.” Sirius clarified.

Harry still felt a bit uneasy about ordering these people around but he would deal with that when the time came. Dragging his eyes away from the intense responsibility that the parchment represented, Harry tried to change the topic slightly to something more hopeful.

“Do you happen to know how many other families have been unlocked by Gringotts so far?”

He had three other allies, two of them he was fairly confident in their future, however the Nott family were another story. Harry was certain that the Nott family were currently sided with Voldemort and not likely to be happy about their apparent friendly status with him.

“The Daily Prophet has been keeping a running update for the public, you know so people can pick families and sides. Sounds rather stupid but that was their excuse, really we all know it’s so they can sell more papers.” Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed. “But anyway to answer your question, the last I heard it was; Weasley, Bones, Greengrass, Malfoy, Prewett and Diggory so there are still a few more missing. I haven’t heard of any new additions to that list, but then again I don’t religiously read the Prophet…only so much rubbish I can stomach at once.”

“Sounds like a fairly neat split between light and dark families then.” Harry summarized after double checking the family names in his head. Weasley, Bones and Diggory were light side families whereas he knew that Greengrass and Malfoy were not. He wasn’t sure about Prewett, the name sounded familiar in his head but he was having trouble placing it.

“Actually it doesn’t work like that Harry, just because a family is light now doesn’t mean they were originally. For example my family now is well known for dark connections and beliefs. However back then magic wasn’t a divided force. There was no light and dark…just magic. The separation was introduced by the Ministry.”

Harry just stared wide-eyed at his godfather. “So you’re telling me that the problems the wizarding world has been facing lately with Voldemort…might never have happened if it weren’t for the Ministry?”

“No. Voldemort desires power and control and he has proven that he’ll do whatever it takes to achieve it. It would have still happened I’m sure.”

He could feel a dark tension fill the air as their conversation grew more depressing; every time someone mentioned Voldemort’s name, Sirius’s face tensed and something almost primal flashed behind his eyes.

“Well…err…at least I’ve got you as an ally eh Sirius.” Harry said trying to break the tension. “I may not be sure about some of these families but I don’t have to worry about you.”

Sirius’s face lightened slightly as he gave Harry a cheeky wink but still remained a bit heavy. “For now anyway.”

Harry frowned. “What do you mean by that?”

“From what Rotmor told me when I became Lord Black, once the family of an ally or enemy was unlocked by the new Lord or Lady I only had twenty four hours before the old family ties disappeared. The only ones that would stick around are the sworn oaths.” Sirius yawned stretching out lazily on his chair.

“Oh so we aren’t ‘confirmed’ allies?” Harry pouted giving his godfather his best puppy dog expression.

Sirius laughed. “Okay you win. We can fix this now and I’ll get to teach you something awesome, rather than that boring stuff Moony taught you in your third year.”

Harry just smirked at Sirius’s playful banter wishing Remus was with them so that he could slap Sirius around the head.

“Just repeat what I say making sure to change the family names around.” Sirius instructed before taking a deep breath. “ _I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black do hereby pledge my alliance to Lord Harry James Potter Peverell and the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell. May our families thrive protected by our magic. So mote it be._ ”

Harry couldn’t help but giggle at the formal sounding Sirius but quickly got control of himself as to answer back appropriately.

“ _I, Harry James Potter Peverell, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell do hereby pledge my alliance to Lord Sirius Orion Black and his house. May our families thrive protected by our magic. So mote it be.”_

From the second he finished the rings on his finger vibrated and sent a shiver through his hand, up his arm and into his chest before settling somewhere near his heart.

“Weird feeling _Lord Potter Peverell_?”   Sirius teased returning Harry’s earlier playful remark.

“Yeah that was odd.” Harry responded rubbing his chest subconsciously.

“Come on, we’d better get out of here. Grab your boxes and make sure you’ve got everything. I’m sure you don’t want to keep them waiting.” Sirius said obviously eager to head back out.

Harry wasn’t sure who ‘they’ were, obviously something else that either he forgot to mention or he was keeping something else secret from him. He was about to question Sirius but the Head of House Black had already left the office. With a sigh, Harry followed determined to find out what else he wasn’t being told. Together they made their way out of Rotmor’s office and into the main chamber of Gringott’s Wizarding Bank.

From the moment that they stepped out onto the waxed floor of common area, Harry watched as a few wizards and witches nearby sent dirty looks their way. It was obvious why they were on edge and Harry didn’t like it. Sirius didn’t deserve this kind of attitude; he was innocent and no longer on the run. Why can’t the public and ministry leave him alone for once?

“Relax Harry. I understand that it will take them a while to get over things. Besides it’s not just me they are staring at…I’m the wild dangerous one and you’re the crazy attention seeker.”

Harry wasn’t sure why he could keep a straight face telling him that, but Sirius was an enigma sometimes. He understood what he meant though; Sirius was the only person in recorded history to break out of the heavily protected wizarding prison and thanks to Minister Fudge, Harry was basically crazy because he had announced the return of Voldemort.

Just as Harry opened this mouth to bite out a defensive reply, a goblin with a hooked nose and shallow eyes approached them. He didn’t like Sirius talking about himself that way.

“Griphook? It’s good to see you again.” Harry greeted warmly as the goblin bowed. When Sirius bowed in reply, Harry quickly hastened to follow; he had never seen a goblin bow so low and never had a wizard bowed in return, Harry had chalked it up to a ‘Lord thing’.

“You as well Lord Potter-Peverell. As Rotmor requested the representative for The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter has arrived.”

“Umm…representative? What do you….” Harry started before he was cut off.

“…Fantastic. Thank you. Do you know the status of the representative from the House of Peverell?”

Griphook small eyes narrowed. “They are still working on removing some of the protective enchantments over their lands. They should be in contact soon.”

Sirius clapped his hands together and smiled at Griphook. “Great. Well thank you for your assistance Master Griphook, but we must be going.”

“Of course Lord Black. May your enemies die painfully at your hands.” Griphook croaked before giving one last bow and walking away.

“Sirius enough come on, what’s going on?” Harry asked exasperatedly as they left Gringotts and headed out onto the cobbled street of Diagon Alley.

Instead of answering straight away, Sirius pointed down the alley. “Perhaps it would be a lot easier if you ask him.”

Harry turned around to see what had his godfather looking so smug. Marching down the alley towards them were three men; Harry watched in awe as the group strode confidently down the alley as the crowd split to give them better access as if they were royalty. The man leading was grinning widely, with his broad shoulders held high as he grew closer to Harry. Whereas the two that flanked him were wearing identical dark ruby robes with black streaks running vertically down. Harry was a little put off by their emotionless faces, it reminded him painfully of when the fake Mad-Eye-Moody taught his class the imperius curse the year before; he could still remember the way his classmates faces went completely still and their eyes grew glassy, it was like they were a shell with nothing but their defence teacher’s/death eater’s orders running through their minds. There was something about their robes that seemed off but he couldn’t place what it was.

Once the trio made their way to the steps of Gringotts, Harry started to grow nervous. He had no idea how to deal with this kind of situation – particularly when Sirius would only tell him one piece of information at a time. As soon as they stopped marching the two at the back dropped down to one knee while the leader gave a low bow.

“Greetings milord. My name is Justin Colton and by my side are two of your guards. We are here to escort you to Potter Castle.” The broad shouldered wizard said warmly as he flashed his sapphire blue eyes down at Harry.

Now that they were up close Harry could see more details about the representatives. Harry could tell that this Justin Colton was rather attractive with his high cheekbones and five o’clock shadow. However, in Harry’s mind, there was one thing out of place; Colton had spiky raven that made it look as if he had just been electrocuted or decided to jam a knife into a toaster. Dudley Dursley had been the only person that Harry knew to date, to attempt that foolish task. Although if he were to just judge from the stranger’s intelligent gaze, he doubted that Dudley and Colton had anything in common.

“P-Potter Castle?” Harry stuttered dragging his eyes away from Colton, so that he could shoot daggers at Sirius who was now shaking with supressed laughter.

“Indeed. Sorry to inquire milord but I’m rather curious, who is by your side?” Colton asked his crystal blue eyes staring accusingly at Sirius. Harry hadn’t seen them move but from the moment Colton had finished speaking, the two guards had appeared on either side of Sirius with their wands pointed at him; one was pointed at his face with the other directly over his heart.

Harry saw red as his imagination kicked into gear at the possible scenarios. “Get away from him!” He barked feeling his face grow red in fury. “He’s my godfather.”

Instantly they dropped their wands and moved in front of Harry, dropping to their knees once more.

“Please forgive us Lord Potter. We didn’t know that he was your godfather and we assumed the worst.” Colton begged solemnly before joining the other two, kneeling down at his feet.

Harry frowned at Sirius when he started to giggle out loud, obviously enable to control his laughter anymore.

“Err…look i-it’s okay. Just never threaten him again.”

He couldn’t help but feel relieved when they stood up. He didn’t really understand but as they appeared to only be overprotective and Sirius wasn’t hurt, he didn’t see the harm in forgiving them. Especially if it meant that they weren’t kneeling or bowing to him anymore. Thanks to their subservient attitudes they had a fair amount of people staring.

“Do you have any other business to undertake here Lord Potter?” Colton asked his face more relaxed. Harry was about to answer Colton when he did a double take at the spiky haired wizard. There was a faded elongated scar on his tanned skin that he didn’t notice before, it was as if it appeared by magic. The scar curved from under his left eye to his chin only added to his appeal. Even though Harry had yet to finish his wizarding education, he had never seen a spell leave that kind of effect. The only thing he could think of was some kind of creature had attacked him.

“Umm…no I spose not.” Harry answered trying desperately not to feel too awkward.

“Excellent then we can leave straight away. Will your godfather be joining us?” Colton said growing slightly sheepish at the mention of Sirius.

“No his godfather won’t be joining him.” Sirius responded causing Harry to whip around.

“What?”

“Harry they won’t hurt you and even though we are officially allies, I have Black family business to take care of. Trust me Harry…it will be okay. But if it makes you feel better I will visit tomorrow morning.” Sirius offered along with his trademark grin.

Harry just nodded slowly, feeling his earlier excitement at finding out Sirius was free decline. He had been hoping that he would get to spend some more time with his godfather now that he was free. Other than speaking via owl or the floo network, Harry hadn’t gotten the chance to really bond or get to know his godfather. After all it was only two years ago when he thought that Sirius was a murderer out to kill him. But from judging his current situation it might have to wait.

“How’d you get here?” Sirius asked turning to Colton.

Instead of answering Colton, pursed his thin lips together and let out a loud whistle. Immediately as those in answer to his call, a loud roar echoed around the alley. The roar was deafening enough to send the shoppers scurrying into the nearest shops for cover.

Harry noticed Colton tip his head back and look up to the sky. He followed the taller man’s lead and glanced up to the sky and let his mouth hang open in shock. Flying above their heads were three enormous Common Welsh Green Dragons.

“Ready Lord Potter?”


	2. Potter Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry joins Colton and his guards as they fly to Potter castle and away from prying Ministry eyes. While they are flying Harry learns of some surprising history and what he may be expected to do when he arrives.  
> As complicated and difficult his past may have been, things will never be as simple for Harry Potter again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers,  
> First off if you haven't read the edited version of chapter one which was released early December '15, please make sure you do or this chapter won't make sense to you. 
> 
> If you have read it I hope you like the few changes I made to the story. There were a few things that I found hard to continue writing about so I had to change them. Sorry if anyone feels irritated about that. 
> 
> Also want to give a big thanks to bevfan, laura, adafrog, aetherphoenix, vafrous_vee, hpsnapefan, stargirl1061, ob1292, kjwatson2, jaycolin, aviditas04, lady_cosmos, meirahablack, catrenee, xama, mangakoibito, shadow_slytherin, drewbie and quebie331. This was my first story and I was nervous about sending it but just wanna thank you all for commenting on the first chapter. It helped me keep writing other stuff and made me want to continue this story...with just a few changes. Also thanks to everyone who left kudos on chapter one- cheers.

“We are going to fly on dragons?” Harry asked his mind flashing back to his difficulties with the Hungarian Horntail. Even though he knew that the Common Welsh Green dragon was the most calm and trainable of the dragon species, it was still a dragon. During the Triwizard Tournament Fleur had fought against a Common Welsh Green and ended up severely hurt. Harry didn’t intend to follow in her footsteps.

“Of course milord. When you’re ready I’ll take us up onto the spare dragon, in the mean time I’ll speak with your guards.” Colton said stepping backwards and giving a final bow before turning around to speak with the identically dressed men behind him.

“Are you sure that they aren’t here to kidnap me?” Harry whispered turning to his godfather hoping that his ‘representatives’ wouldn’t hear. “I mean now that Voldemort has returned, it seems likely that he would send someone for me.”

Sirius frowned at the dark topic of Voldemort. Harry could almost feel his anger lashing out at the air around him. “I doubt it; it would be a rather elaborate way to kidnap you and in my opinion not his usual style, he would prefer to stun you in the dark when your alone and take you somewhere secluded to curse you. Besides if you remember I mentioned to you that I was expecting someone, if that doesn’t make you feel better, the chances of snake-face getting his hands on three adult dragons is highly unlikely.”

At Sirius’s words, Harry flashed back to before as they were leaving Gringotts and the conversation between Griphook and Sirius. “You were expecting someone? How could you have been?” Harry asked feeling once again frustrated at someone he trusts implicitly who was holding back information.

Obviously sensing the tension in Harry’s voice, Sirius sent him an angelic look as he ruffled Harry’s shaggy hair. “Yes I was. Every time that someone took control of one of the Ancient and Noble Houses, a representative arrived to escort them away.”

“Away?”

Sirius chuckled lightly at Harry’s puzzled expression. “Yep Prongslet…away. I’ve obviously not spoken to the poncy ‘ _Lord Malfoy’_ but I’ve spoken to Lords Prewett and Weasley as well as Lady Bones and each were taken to some kind of ancestral hideaway.”

“Hideaway eh…so are you going to tell me where the Black Family _hideaway_ is?”

“I’ll do you one better than that. When you’ve got some spare time, I’ll take you to see it.” Sirius promised as his face slowly morphed into a cheeky smile. “It shouldn’t be much of a shock to tell you this, considering I’m Lord Black, but it is rather impressive.”

Harry laughed. “Oh, I’m sure it is.”

The sound of someone clearing their throat stopped their conversation. “Excuse me milord but we’ve been asked to leave.” Colton was standing just behind Harry. He could tell from the way Colton’s face was scrunched up and from his heavy breathing that he was livid, something had gone wrong while they were talking.

“Who by?” Sirius demanded looking wildly around at the crowded street. Harry was embarrassed to notice that before as Colton and the guards arrived, they had a group of people watching their movements – now it appeared that the crowd blocked the street. He knew that people were gathering but he hadn’t been aware it had grown to this amount.

“Aurors Phillips and Mackerby.” Colton replied pointing over his shoulder to two wizards wearing black robes and stern expressions.

“Harry you’d better go. I’m sure that when you get to Potter Castle more will be explained but I will say that it isn’t time to pick a fight with the Ministry. The families need to recover and grow strong before we can step up.” Sirius said.

Seeing that he didn’t have much of a choice in what was happening, Harry nodded and gave his godfather a quick hug goodbye. The second that they parted Sirius turn on his heel and apparated away.

“You ready Lord Potter?”

“Err…sure I guess.”

Colton moved slightly closer so he was within reaching distance, then he held out his hand. Deciding to trust Sirius, Harry pushed his negative thoughts aside and touched Colton’s cold, calloused hand before bracing himself for the awful feeling of apparition.

“You can open your eyes now milord.” Colton said humour evident in his voice.

Following Colton’s suggestion, Harry opened his eyes and gasped. He was sitting behind Colton on the back of a massive dark green dragon, with its impressive wings flapping casually next to him. At first Harry was shocked, it was the first time that he had ever travelled by wizarding methods without feeling ill or falling over. However those thoughts were only there for a moment before he took in the sight before him; from this height he could see far off into the hazy distance and see the bustling muggle streets outside of Diagon Alley – it was magnificent. Ever since he first flew on a broom, he knew that flying through the air was always for him and each time he was up here, he only grew more certain of it.

“Before we leave milord I should probably introduce you to your acquisition team. Over to your right is Audrey…” Colton said lifting his arm and gesturing at a large beefy woman sitting astride her Common Welsh Green dragon. His original opinion of Audrey was that she would be naturally gifted for the role of Beater in a Quidditch game, either that or perhaps professional wrestling. It was when the witch slowly raised her arm to wave at him that his initial impression faded away; attached to Audrey’s dark ruby robes was a long sinister looking scimitar that seemed to faintly glow red under the sun’s beams. Harry just smiled and waved in return hoping that it didn’t look like he was grimacing too much.

“…and the man on your other side is Ainsley, they will escort us to Potter Castle.” Colton explained as Harry eyed the other dragon rider. Even from the distance between them, Harry could tell that Ainsley was incredibly thin with auburn hair that reached his dark robes. He had to admit to himself that the small and frail looking Ainsley seemed exceptionally out of place straddling the back of such a massive and powerful creature.

“Right let’s get out of here.” Colton declared to the other riders. Instantly Ainsley took off soaring through the sky and over the unexpecting muggles below. “I’d hang on if I were you milord.”

Harry looked around and his heart jolted as he realised that other than jade scales, there was only Colton to hang onto. Feeling the dragon’s muscles under him contract and begin to shift, Harry nervously grabbed Colton’s hips. He may never have been afraid of heights but after his third year, he wasn’t sure that he could survive falling from such a height again, whether it be from dementors or dragons.

Suddenly Harry’s dragon flapped its huge wings, as though touching Colton’s hips was a side effect that sprung the dragon into action. Harry was enthralled as he watched the scenery flash before his eyes. It was similar to the effect he got when he flew at the Firebolt’s top speeds, it seemed as though the world below him blurred away into nothingness and he was alone. To Harry it felt like complete and utter freedom where nobody could hassle him.

“Lord Potter, it will take approximately twenty-five minutes to reach our destination.”

Again Harry just nodded until he realised that Colton couldn’t see his movements. “Okay no worries. But while we have a minute, I want to ask you something.”

“Of course milord you can ask me anything you wish.”

Harry groaned at the subservient attitude that Colton was again displaying. ‘ _At least there’s no one up here to stare at me again.’_ Harry thought darkly. Since finding out that he was ‘Boy-Who-Lived’ he had hated unnecessary attention.

“Look Colton, can you please just call me Harry or at the very least Mr Potter? Titles and bowing make me feel uncomfortable.”

At his announcement, he could see the tension envelop Colton which was only more obvious when he opened his mouth. “…If it pleases you I will refrain from calling you milord again.”

Harry could tell that Colton didn’t like it but was going to agree to it only because he asked.  Still not exactly what he was after, he was close enough to a win for now.  Although he did notice something being left out of Colton’s promise.

“What about Lord Potter?”

Colton sighed. “It would be inappropriate for me to call you by your first name Lord Potter. I am a member Potter Castle but I am nowhere near your status.”

Harry frowned. Almost everything that Colton said was confusing…a member of Potter Castle?…His status?

As Harry opened his mouth to try rebutting Colton’s excuse, his flying companion beat him to it.

“Lord Potter, please tell me if I’m out of line but again I find myself curious. How much you know of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and of course by extension Potter Castle?”

“Nothing really.” Harry admitted with a shrug. “While I always knew I was a Potter, I only found out about being Lord Potter and my heritage barely forty minutes ago. I have the Potter ring and documentation that was left at Gringotts so I know some of the families that are with me and those sworn against me.”

Colton hummed as their dragon quickly tilted it’s wings and abruptly ascended straight up into the air, thereby successfully avoiding colliding with the upcoming mountain in front of them. Harry grinned as the air rushed over his face making his eyes water. As they reached the top of the jagged mountain top and sailed elegantly over it, Harry turned his attention back to the silent Colton.

“Why did you ask that?” Harry questioned letting his curiosity take control.

“I’m sorry Lord Potter, I shouldn’t have brought it up…it’s not my place.”

Harry gritted his teeth in frustration. “Colton, we might not know each other well but I’m going to give you a tip. Don’t lie or keep anything from me about my own life…” Harry paused to ensure that the heavy weight he infused with each word would have the maximum impact. “…People have been lying to me all my life and I’m sick of it. This entire thing is an equal mix of amazing and overwhelming so if there is something that I should know – I’m listening.”

The pair sat in silence for a few moments as Harry let Colton think over his words. He wasn’t sure what came over him when he spoke to Colton; true he had been sick of lies and secrets but he had never been able to tell anyone that - not Dumbledore, Sirius and especially the Dursleys for all the lies they told him about his parents as he grew up.

Just as Harry was thinking that he should apologise, Colton cleared his throat dramatically as if he was freeing himself from some hidden weight.

“There’s a lot you should know before we land. Starting with the fact that we aren’t just taking you to Potter Castle…we are taking you to Dragon’s Maw…your kingdom.”

“MY WHAT!” Harry yelped not feeling too bad about it being so close to Colton’s ear.

“Err…well…Kingdom might be a bit too strong of a word…perhaps your domain.” Colton said attempting to back-pedal quickly.

Harry wished that he could see Colton’s face; it was hard to have a conversation about something important without looking at the other person's face. Harry reviewed what Colton told him over and over again but it still didn’t make sense to him; he had just turned fifteen…he couldn’t be a Lord over a domain.

“How big is Dragon’s Maw?” Harry had guessed that it surely would be, at the very least, the size of a small village like Hogsmeade. Even though Harry couldn’t quiet see Colton’s face he could just imagine the older wizard biting his lip as he was considered his response.

“It’s about five hundred kilometres across.” Colton answered casually as Harry’s insides turned to ice.

“Please tell me you’re joking.” Harry said as he let his left hand fall from Colton’s side as he stroked the dragon’s chilly scales. Unexpectantly the sensation of it’s rough body seemed to calm Harry a bit.

“No Lord Potter. Supposedly each of the Ancient and Noble families have land similar to the size of Dragon Maw. Due to the Ministry’s betrayal I’m not certain about that and we were stuck in Dragon Maw.”

“Wait. The last Lord Potter you were talking about…the shield he cast over Dragon Maw…it trapped you all inside?”

“Yes.” Colton confirmed. “Dragon Maw was fine without outside influence or trade.  It obviously would have been a benefit to have outside goods, we didn't need them to survive."

“Did you know of any other lands that were shielded in the same way?  Or did you think only Dragon Maw had been shielded?” Harry asked feeling as though Hermione had somehow taken over his mind and body. Normally he had never asked so many questions, he prided himself on being fairly laid back but that side of himself had taken a back seat.

“We were lucky that Lord Potter protected us quickly but according to our elders and history books, the Ancient and Noble Houses of Diggory, Black and Yaxley were saved before us.“

Harry groaned as his head fell back. All he wanted was one year, just one, where he could be a normal wizard. He just hoped that this year would be at the very least – less crazy than last year. He had grown so engaged in their conversation that he hadn’t been watching the journey. Harry stared down below at the dried and cracked earth and seemed to spread for miles in the distance with nothing around them. The sun beat down hard upon him quickly making him start to sweat.

“Umm…where exactly are we?” Harry inquired trying to stop himself from panting from the sudden jump in heat.

“We are currently flying between what I’ve come to learn as the Unied Kingdom and Ireled.”

Harry couldn't help but giggle at Colton’s mistake. “Actually it’s United Kingdom and Ireland. Who told you it was Unied and Ireled?”

Colton’s neck was suddenly tainted pink. “A gentleman in your Diagon Alley. As I haven’t been able to leave Dragon’s Maw until you accepted the role of Lord Potter, I’ve only had our ancient texts to read. I asked a few questions to the landlord at the tavern…I suppose with his strong accent I may have misunderstood.”

Harry laughed again, returning his left hand back onto Colton’s muscular side. Then he was struck by something Colton said. “What do you mean we are flying in between Ireland and the United Kingdom…it’s water between the two.”

This time it was Colton’s turn to chuckle. “Nope just enchanted. Now that the spell has been weakened, magical beings are able to see it. This is the divide that sits in between several domains including Dragon’s Maw…welcome Lord Potter to what remains of The Isle of the Blessed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the story please leave a comment and kudos. Let me know if you like it and I'll keep working on the story. :) Feedback either positive or constructive are always good. 
> 
> A/N: Even though I mention a few things from Merlin such as The Isle of the Blessed, this won't be a proper crossover. That will most likely be the last reference to that world.
> 
> A/N: Although there are some places where Colton and Harry have a few 'moments', Colton will not be a romantic option for him. Maybe for another character in the future but not for Lord Potter.


	3. Hidden Dangers and Family Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns some odd truths about being 'Lord Potter' that he isn't sure about. However his concerns are put on the back burner as his new friends are attacked by an unknown outsider.  
> A quick flashback to the reforging of The Ancient and Noble House of Weasley and Prewett. Does Ronald finally get the attention he had always been after and be chosen as a Lord? Or will he be overlooked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone,  
> I hope you all really liked Chapter 2 and I want to quickly thank everyone for the kudos and comments - really appreciate it. Cheers adafrog, stargirl1061, xama, lady_cosmos, mallory83, irissiell, halfbloodprince2006, thomasnealy, artemis, acadianproud, drarrybabies and fictionlover59.  
> This chapter is a combination of a bridging for the introduction of Dragon Maw as well as some background for the Weasley family. A few people have asked about who becomes Lord Weasley and what happens there. This is a response to that. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. I love hearing back from you all :)

Harry was completely stunned as they flew over the large stretch of charred earth beneath them. Even though Harry had never heard of an ‘Isle of the Blessed’, he assumed that it must have powerful magic residing over it; aside from the intense heat wave that hit them the second they crossed the border, there was something else in the air that made his head spin.

“So is there anything else about Dragon Maw that I should know about before we land?” Harry asked feeling a little awkward holding onto Colton’s sides; Harry just hoped that if Colton noticed his hands sweating through his thin robes that it was because it was extremely hot and he was wearing thick British robes.

“Well I guess a lot…so while we haven’t had a Lord Potter to govern Dragon’s Maw, four noble families stepped up to help our people. But out of the four, one family took the majority of control.”

Harry frowned; he didn’t like the way Colton said that they ‘took control’. “Really? Are they good leaders?”

“They do well enough.” Colton replied awkwardly after a few moments of silence.

“Right.” Harry muttered sarcastically. Not only was Colton’s response hardly a glowing review but the silence spoke volumes. “Which family is in control of Dragon’s Maw at the moment?”

“The Paxton House, Lord Potter. Harlan Paxton was Lord Regent for the past ten years until you put the Lord Potter ring on. Originally the Paxton House were one of the families who acted as unsworn advisors to the Lord of Dragon Maw.” Colton explained as their Common Welsh Green continued to fly over the scorched ground. “If you look further into the distance, you can probably just make out the edge of Dragons Maw.”

Harry carefully leaned around Colton’s form and squinted at the skyline. When Colton said in the distance he wasn’t kidding; they were still surrounded with what appeared to be endless cracked and scorched earth but up ahead in the far distance he could barely see a sliver of green. While the entire process of finding out about his heritage was amazing, he had a feeling he’d get more excited when he could see more.

Realising that he still had a bit of time up his sleeve and he still hadn’t looked at the Ancestral Potter scroll from Gringotts, Harry reached into his robe and pulled out the ancient parchment.

 

**Ancient and Noble House of Potter**

_Members_  
_Head of House – Lord Harry James Peverell Potter_  
_Heir of Succession –_

**Alliances of Potter Family**

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones_  
_Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_  
_Most Ancient and Noble House of Macmillan_  
_Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell_

 _Noble House of Jefferson Family – Sworn Oath_  
_Noble House of Fulton Family – Sworn Oath_  
_Noble House of Averill Family - Sworn Oath_

**Sworn Enemies**

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Yaxley_  
_Most Ancient and Noble House of Burke_

 

 

Harry reread the small information on the scroll, drinking it up. It wasn’t much but it was the most information he had gotten about his family in a long time. The sworn enemies weren’t a real shock to him; Yaxley and Burke were known deatheaters, so just like their ancestors hatred from centuries ago, they were enemies again. The only real odd thing about the list was the sworn oaths. Harry had never heard of the three listed on the parchment however he found it odd that the house to take charge was unsworn when there were three waiting in the wings.

“So just out of curiosity how did Paxton take control? From the information Gringotts gave me there were three sworn families that could have done it.” Harry questioned.

“Well from what I’ve heard Lord Potter, the Paxton House were the only family able to take full control. The Jefferson family ran and organised the army and defences around Dragon’s Maw. They were offered to take control but the Head of the family at the time preferred fighting and action to politics. I’m not sure why Fulton house was overlooked but as for House Averill…I think that it was probably wise that they didn’t take leadership.”

Harry could hear the amusement in Colton’s voice as he spoke about Averill and was about to question him further until an ear-splitting roar echoed around the Isle, like thunder.

“Hold on Lord Potter.” Colton warned. “We’ve got company.”

He watched Colton carefully as he reached forward and touched his palm higher up on the dragon’s neck. Suddenly their dragon roared fiercely and its powerful wings sped up.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked scanning their surroundings for something that would panic Colton so much.

“We are under attack. That roar was from Dazenth - Audrey’s dragon. They had been flanking us while Ainsley and his dragon, Resalth scouted ahead.”

“Who attacked us? Are the others okay?” Harry asked as the wind roared loudly around him, making it difficult to hear his protector. Harry had done a bit of research on Common Welsh Green dragons and while they could be fast, he was surprised the way the emerald dragon sliced quickly and elegantly through the air. He doubted that he could keep up on his Firebolt.

“So far Dazenth and Audrey are okay and holding their own against them. Audrey is a fine warrior, particularly at air combat and Dazenth was bred for warfare. In saying that they only have to be a half second slower for something to happen which is why Ainsley and Resalth will head back and help while I get you to safety.”

“How do you know all this?” Harry was rather surprised that Colton had been able to answer his question so thoroughly, after all he couldn’t see Audrey or Ainsley anywhere around them.

“I’m wearing an amulet that mentally connects me to the other wearers. We can only communicate through emotions and we have protocols on how to deal with it. Right now, the only thing I’m feeling from Audrey is excitement and lots of adrenaline.” Colton smirked. “Trust me if you knew her, you’d know that the only thing she likes is fighting and missions.”

“If you’re that certain that they are in trouble, we are heading back as well.” Harry instructed firmly.

“No Lord Potter, we can’t allow you to be hurt. You are the last of the Potter line and it is our duty to defend you to our last breath…It’s an honor.”

Harry gritted his teeth in frustration. He knew that Colton didn’t know his history but he found that he didn’t care. While he could admit that dying for duty of country or for love is admirable, it was that thought that caused him to lose his parents and be stuck with the Dursley’s for life. He wasn’t the kind of person that would ever allow another person to sacrifice themselves for him while he safely got away.

“It may be an honor but if Audrey or Ainsley die fighting for Dragon’s Maw or for me, I’ll be by their side. Turn around we are helping them and we don’t have time to argue. Turn around now.”

Colton didn’t reply, instead he shifted his both his hands to the left side of the dragon’s neck. As though that simple move was somehow akin to the turning of a steering wheel, their dragon performed a swift u-turn and headed back.

“How far was Audrey and Dazenth behind us?” Harry asked as he took out his holly wand, spells cycling through his mind. He wasn’t sure what the enemy was riding but if it was another dragon he at least knew their weakness; it was well known that the weakest point for a dragon was their eyes.

“Not far, probably only five minutes behind us.” Colton replied his voice short and missing it’s earlier warmth.

Harry was a bit surprised to feel a bit slighted at Colton’s attitude but let it slide for now. He just wanted to help and judging from what Colton had told him, this ‘attacker’ was after him. To make himself feel a bit better about the harsher tone his new protector gave him, Harry promised himself that he’d speak to Colton when it was all over.

 

**Charlie Weasley – Romania.**

 

Charlie Weasley was pacing nervously back and forth across the green marble floor in the Entrance Hall of Macnair Manor. He couldn’t believe that he was about to meet with the Head of the Macnair family - a self-confessed deatheater. His old simple life of raising and researching dragons seemed so far away, almost like a distant memory. Granted, he may only be less than forty-eight hours into his new life but so far, it wasn’t going smoothly.

_Flashback.  
_

Charlie groaned heavily as he ran about his apartment searching for robes without scorch marks or stains so he could finish packing his trunk. The entire Weasley family had been ordered back to the Burrow for ‘pressing family business’. Charlie had no idea what his mother meant by that but he knew from experience, not following her instructions would be a very bad idea.

As he finally finished packing his trunk to last a couple of days, he found his mind more focused on what he was leaving behind rather than his family issues. When his mother sent the order to return home, Charlie was forced to speak with the Head Dragon Keeper about having a few days off. The Head Keeper’s name was Alan Darker and he was a brute of a man. He was tall, hairy and muscular with little neck and even less compassion; Darker enjoyed wrestling with young dragons and even participated in hand-to-hand combat with other dragon tamers and keepers. Unfortunately for Charlie it was this man, he had to ask for time off and he doubted that he would be interested in helping him out.

He was right. Darker ranted and raved until he was blue in the face and by the end of it, he’d effectively spat in Charlie’s face twice – something that Charlie wasn’t sure was an accident. According to Darker, he was just trying to get out of his responsibilities and if Charlie wanted to continue being a Dragonologist, he’d need to rearrange his priorities. The entire lecture Charlie used every bit of his willpower not to both curse Darker with one hand and wipe the spit from his face with the other hand.

Despite his negative attitude, Darker ended up giving Charlie four days off to focus on his family, although Charlie had to swear that he would sacrifice his next vacation time for it. He wasn’t impressed but he knew part of the reason why Darker was a bit upset; one of their prized Antipodean Opaleye dragons had just given birth to four eggs, each of which would require round the clock attention. Having a member of your team missing for such an event would be rather difficult but Charlie still felt that Darker went overboard.

With a final look around his home, Charlie looked at his dusty grandfather clock in his cramped lounge room – 8:59am. Accepting that the next four days should at least be interesting, Charlie grabbed his trunk and removed a rusted sports whistle from his pocket. He waited patiently until that familiar tug on his middle ripped him away from Romania and back to his family home.

Appearing on the edge of the Weasley property, Charlie started to walk up to the front gate, silently cursing that his father placed a powerful anti-apparating spells over their small land. During his short stroll to the Burrow, Charlie decided to bide the time away contemplating the big issue his mother mentioned. As various ideas filled his head, each one making him smirk, he realised that they all involved the twins blowing something up or permanently transfiguring part of a person into some kind of inanimate object.

He paused as he reached the Burrow’s main gate that surrounded their house and sighed taking in its familiarity; the small barren yard that ran around the home, to the garage at the back he was certain was still filled with random muggle artefacts and finally the old worn out sign that hung from the gate. He was home.

Without giving it a second thought the second eldest Weasley, pushed open the gate and strode up to his childhood home and gave a loud knock. Barely a second had passed before the wooden door swung open revealing his beaming mother.

“Charlie! Oh thank goodness you’ve come and just in time as well…I thought if you weren’t here soon we’d have to do something about Ron.” Molly Weasley chuckled grabbing Charlie by the front of his robes and pulling him into a breath-taking hug.

“…err…yer…s-sorry mum.” Charlie stuttered out while he struggled for breath, as he tried to pry his mother’s arms away from his throat.

“Wait a minute…What the hell happened to the back of your neck!” Molly barked flinging Charlie back until he was at arm’s length before swinging him around to better examine his injury.

He had been waiting for this moment since he received the letter from his mother and carefully reviewed his rehearsed story in his mind before opening his mouth. “There was an accident a few days ago when I was training a new Dragon Keeper and the back of my neck got a bit singed…”. Seeing the sudden look of horror on his mother’s face, Charlie quickly began to back pedal, realising that his down-played story was still too dangerous for his mother. “…b-but it was barely a burn and the on-site healer fixed me right up...most can’t even see it.”

After a few minutes of his mother prodding his neck and muttering under her breath, Molly spun Charlie back around and glared at him.

“Charlie Weasley if you ever hurt yourself and forget to tell me again, I promise to personally get a portkey and bring you back here. If you can’t keep yourself out of those dragons way, I’ll keep you out of it!” Molly threatened her eyes alight.

Charlie sheepishly ran a calloused hand over his slightly burnt neck, wisely choosing to nod in response to his anger fuelled mother.  He truly didn’t think it was that bad of an injury; the skin was a little red and enflamed looking but it looked a lot better since it started to heal and it hadn’t been close to his worst injury.

“Good! Molly said her anger slowly fading as quick as it appeared. “You’d better quickly come in and take a seat, everyone else is already here.”

Charlie gratefully stepped into the kitchen and gazed around; each of his family members were sitting around the family dinner table each with an unreadable sense of excitement about them.

“’Bout bloody time Charlie, been waiting hours for this!” Ron shouted his eyes fixed upon two wooden boxes in the middle of the table; one box was rectangular with a shimmering golden exterior while the second one appeared to be a perfect dark purple cube.

Charlie just rolled his eyes at his baby brother’s attitude and took a seat next to Ginny, playfully nudging her in greeting. “Pleasure to see you as well Ron. So what was the family emergency you mentioned?”

“A little while ago, Minerva suggested that your mother and I head down to take the inheritance ritual at Gringotts.” Arthur started. “Now Bill and Charlie, since you’ve both been overseas recently you might not understand the importance of this…”

“Oh come on Dad, just tell us about what happened at Gringotts and explain to them later about the Ministry.  We just want…” Ron whined as he hungrily stared at the two wooden boxes on the table.

“Ronald Weasley!” Molly screeched. “You’ve waited this long and I’m sure you can continue waiting. Your brothers have every right to the information you’ve already been given but if you don’t like it you could always go up to your room!”

Charlie smirked as Ron gave his two eldest brothers a pouted glare. He dealt with fire breathing dragons on a daily basis, if Ron wanted to be intimidating he’d have to do a lot better.

With Ron quieted, his father continued explaining about the Wizarding Council and the betrayal from the Ministry of Magic. Charlie could hardly believe what he was being told; it seemed so strange however the fact that the Ministry had been involved in something so cowardly hardly was the most surprising part to him.

“Have there been other families identified yet Dad?” Bill asked folding a long strand of hair behind his ear, carefully avoiding his fang earring. Charlie was desperate to ask what their mother said about his choice in jewellery but considering what they were talking about, it could wait.

“Well I’ve heard that the Bones and Greengrass family are the only two so far.” Arthur replied scratching his chin.

“Actually as of this morning, you can add the Malfoy’s to the list.” Ginny pipped up.

As soon as the youngest Weasley mentioned the word Malfoy, each and everyone around the table frowned as though she had mentioned some vile and shocking murder. Charlie wasn’t sure when the rivalry between the two families started but it had always been bad; he could remember his father and Malfoy senior arguing and baiting each other when he was a child. He always thought the fact that it was one of his earliest memories was a bit sad; other people’s first memories involved playing with their favourite toy or running through the park or even their first toy broomstick – his was his father holding Lucius Malfoy in a headlock. And judging from the muttering Ron was doing under his breath, the hatred was continuing onto the next generation.

“So what did the goblins say?” Charlie asked shaking the image of a red-faced Lucius with less than perfect hair from his mind.

“Oh right, well long story short both your mother and myself are the last descendants of two of the original families.” Arthur responded a gleeful smile on his face.

The excitement in the room was palpable at this news. For years the Weasley family had been verbally abused and criticized by pure-bloods for their belief in fairness to muggles. Now they had something on many of their haters. While his brothers and sister was obviously happy at this news, Ron had taken it to another level.

“YES!” Ron shouted pumping his fist into the air.

“Would you sit down Ron!? There is more we need to discuss. And you two stop whispering.” Molly shouted over Ron’s joyful cheers to the twin’s cold smirks. Charlie wasn’t sure why the twin’s looked so sinister, but he doubted it was good for somebody.

“We still have a problem. Both your mother and I have talked about it and we don’t want to take up the Lord and Lady position of the two families.” Arthur started to explain.

“Both the Weasley and Prewett positions require strong and younger people to lead our houses. This is why we brought home those two boxes in front of you all.” Molly finished nodding at the middle of the table.

“Prewett?” Ron asked.

“That’s mum’s maiden name…seriously Ron…” Fred frowned looking rather surprised.

“…yeah we know you’ve always been a bit dense but how could you not know that!” George scoffed making his big-nosed younger brother’s ears turn pink.

“Shut up.” Ron whispered glaring at the twins.

“Children enough!” Molly snapped. “Now, this is serious and will change the lives of everyone present no matter who becomes Lord or Lady of either House. First your father will speak about The Weasley House and I’ll give you everything we have on the Prewett. Once that is over you’ll each try on the Lordship rings.”

“Why do we have to try on the rings?”

“According to the goblins because your mother and myself have opted to not become Lord Weasley and Lady Prewett, the rings will select the next best candidate from our children.” Arthur answered smiling at his only daughter.

With no further questions from their brood, Molly and Arthur took their corresponding box and opened each carefully.

“After you dear…” Arthur said looking at his wife warmly to which she just smiled in return.

Molly reached into the square purple box and extracted a short piece of parchment.

**Ancient and Noble House of Prewett**

_Members_  
_Head of House – Unresolved_  
_Heir of Succession – Undecided_

 _Molly Weasley nee. Prewett_  
_Arthur Weasley_  
_William Weasley_  
_Charles Weasley_  
_Fred & George Weasley_  
_Ronald Weasley_  
_Ginevra Weasley_

**Alliances of Prewett Family**

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones_  
_Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom_  
_Most Ancient and Noble House of Weasley_  
  
_Noble House of Ross Family – Sworn Oath_  
_Noble House of Macnair Family – Sworn Oath_

**Sworn Enemies**

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Selwyn_  
_Most Ancient and Noble House of Zabini_

 

“Macnair? MACNAIR!?” Ron shouted standing up at the table, his face growing redder by the second. “He’s a bloody deatheater! He even tried to kill Buckbeak!”

Charlie knew that Ron had gone too far the second his mother copied her son, but rather than standing quickly, she slowly stood with her wand raised.

 _“Silenco!”_ She hissed swishing her wand at Ron. “I don’t like it either _Ronald_ but it is what it is. Thanks to the Ministry my family’s history and therefore its history with the Macnair family is gone.”

“Is there anything we can do about it?” George asked looking between their mother and father.

“When we read that Macnair was one of the Prewett sworn allies, we asked the goblins that very question. Apparently the way this works is that from the moment a Lord or Lady is placed into one of the original founding families they only have twenty-four hours to confirm allegiances from the other Noble and Ancient Families. In this situation each family will have only twenty-four hours once the other house has been given a new leader, which is why everyone is trying to keep up to date with it...” Arthur responded.

“Yeah but what about the sworn oaths?”

“…I was getting there Fred calm down…sworn oaths magically bind the family to a House."

Charlie wasn’t sure if he even wanted to become Head of Noble and Ancient House, it sounded like a lot of responsibility and all he wanted was to learn more about dragons. Wizarding society and politics sounded like the furthest thing he wanted in his life. As he mentally reviewed the Prewett alliances, he realised that somebody was missing. Charlie felt ashamed that he didn’t realise that they were missing a member of their family.

When Charlie lived at the Burrow, it was fairly common to forget that Percy was in the room. He always was a stickler for the rules and study and was happy just sitting by himself with his nose trapped within the dry pages of a book. Charlie often chalked up their differences on being completely different wizards; Percy was tall, thin and liked to study and stay indoors while he was a bit stocky and loved being free outside.

“Umm…why isn’t Percy here and why is he missing from the charter?”

Instantly after mentioning his brother’s name, Charlie watched shocked at the effect it had on the family; silent tears rolled down his mother’s face while Ron glared down at his hands as they curled up into fists, the twins looked positively murderous and even Ginny looked upset. The only ones not to react were Bill and his Dad. Bill looked as confused as he felt and his Dad looked stony.

“Please do not mention him inside this home again Charlie. As of last month Percy stopped being a Weasley or Prewett and therefore will not be mentioned in our presence.” Arthur explained his voice empty and resentful.

Sensing that something major must have happened, Charlie nodded and slowly everyone at the table relaxed.

“What about the Weasley family Dad?” Bill asked. Charlie gave Bill and quick nod and a quick smile in thanks for changing the subject away from Percy.

The family watched as Arthur removed the lid of the ancestral box, pulling out a worn piece of parchment and begin reading.

 

**Ancient and Noble House of Weasley**

_Members_  
_Head of House – Unresolved_  
_Heir of Succession – Undecided_

 _Arthur Weasley_  
_Molly Weasley nee. Prewett_  
_William Weasley_  
_Charles Weasley_  
_Fred & George Weasley_  
_Ronald Weasley_  
_Ginevra Weasley_

**Alliances of Weasley Family**

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Prewett_  
_Most Ancient and Noble House of MacMillan_  
  
_Noble House of Dawlish Family – Sworn Oath_  
_Noble House of Lufkin Family – Sworn Oath_  
_House of Truman – Sworn Oath_

**Sworn Enemies**

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy_  
_Most Ancient and Noble House of Fawley_  
_Most Ancient and Noble House of Crouch_

 

Charlie hadn’t heard of the Truman family and the only person he could remember of Lufkin heritage was a female Minister of Magic well over a hundred years ago. Something told him that she wouldn’t be able to help them much.

“Why isn’t Truman a Noble house?” Ginny asked.

“We aren’t sure dear…I assume that they were never given the title or perhaps lost it for something…” Molly started answering her daughter politely, her voice getting more and more frustrated as her attention kept being stolen by Ron, who started banging on the table. “Ronald Weasley! If you promise to stop interrupting and take this seriously I’ll remove the spell.”

Ron nodded his head profusely at the offer, prompting Molly to point her wand for a second time at her son. Once the charm had been removed Ron let out a dramatic sigh.

“Right. Well only one more thing left to do now and that is find out which one of you will take over as Head of the Family.” Arthur said as he removed a yellow ring from his box and placed it on the table in front of him next to the ancestral family charter. Out of the corner of his eye, Charlie saw his mother follow suit.

“First is you Bill.” Arthur declared drawing his wand from his pocket and levitated the old ring over to Bill on the far side of the table. “The goblins were very clear; the family magic in the rings will access each of you in order of birth. The oldest with the correct specifications to carry on the family and who agrees will take over. We’ll begin with Weasley House, in which we need a Lord or Lady and an heir then we’ll move to Prewett House.”

Charlie watched as Ron folded his arms across his chest again placing a pout on his face. It was clear that the childish Ron had given up and assumed that one of his older brothers would get it. Charlie was pleased to see that Ginny was more interested in watching her brothers than disappointed it might not be her.

Bill took the mustard coloured ring in front of him and placed it on his right index finger. The moment it fit into place, Bill’s blue eyes widened and the ring glowed on his hand.

“It’s selected you for Lord Weasley, William!” Their father cheered happily. “First go – well done Bill. Do you accept the role? Oh, listen to me…of course you do. I’ve got the oath written down here somewhere…” he said his fingers rustling through his jacket.

“Dad….Dad!” Bill called out repeatedly trying to get his attention. As though he heard only heard it once Arthur stared at Bill with a proud grin. “I-I’m sorry but I don’t know if I want this…” Bill murmured.

Charlie had known Bill all his life and although they didn’t speak as much as they used to since moving out of the Burrow, he had never heard Bill so sad. He might have thought that Bill was sad to confess his decision to their father but the look on his face was nothing compared to Arthur’s. The temporary head of their family looked a little lost; his earlier bliss had evaporated leaving a stunned man in his place.

“A-Are you sure Bill? You can’t change your mind, once you formally say no that’s it.”

Bill straightened his back and gave a small firm nod. “Yes I’m sure.”

Arthur didn’t properly respond except to float over a piece of ancient looking parchment to his eldest son. “Take a breath son and read it, if you’re truly sure.”

Bill didn’t miss a beat. He took the paper from the air and began speaking. “I, William Weasley, do hereby decline the position of Lord Weasley in the hopes that another will honour the position I can’t accept. So mote it be.”

In response to his words, the ring quickly flew off his finger and hovered in the middle of the table. Arthur turned his pale blue eyes towards Charlie and gave a small smile. “When you’re ready.”

Charlie couldn’t remember the last time he was so nervous; dealing with dragons, even the first time, always filled him with excitement but this was something else entirely. Carefully he took the ring from the air and made to copy his brother by placing it on his index finger, yet the ring refused to move past his finger nail. Beginning to get frustrated Charlie used all his might but the ring wouldn’t budge.

“Guess it’s not me.” Charlie said letting go of the Lord Weasley ring causing it to fly back to the middle of the table again.

“How’s it work with us Dad?” George asked eyeing the floating ring with interest.

“Yeah, can it pick us both or can only one of us be Lord Weasley?”

Arthur shrugged looking guilty at his twin sons. “Actually I’m not sure, I’m sorry I forgot to ask about twins sorry boys.

“That’s okay Dad. Fred can try it on.” George said pleasantly as Fred reached out and took the ring, placing it onto his long finger.

Fred had barely moved his fingers from the ring on his right hand, when it let of a bright flash of yellow light that had left him looking breathless. While Charlie was honestly surprised that the ring would pick one of the pranking and troublesome duo, it wasn’t the only revelation. George’s left hand shone an identical bright yellow light and once both lights had faded everyone could clearly see a Lord Weasley ring on both twins’ fingers.

Arthur opened his mouth to speak but the twins beat him to it.

“We accept.” They announced simultaneously with matching grins wide enough that Charlie was certain it would crack their faces.

“Thank goodness.” Arthur sighed. “Now the last thing is that you need to select an heir of succession. There are no real rules of who you can pick but you need to pick someone who is a Weasley. Perhaps we’ll let you two think about it while we find the head of house for Prewett.”

Just like her husband, Molly took a purple ring from the Prewett ancestral box and flew it over to Bill.

“Bill its okay but if you don’t want to be Lord Prewett, I think it might be safer if you don’t even try it on. Just verbally let me know should be fine.” Molly said looking at her son.

“I’m sorry Mom but I’m really happy with my life and really can’t see myself being a Lord.”

Molly nodded and gave Bill a smile. “I completely understand. Don’t worry about it dear.”

The ring followed the same path as its predecessor and stopped in front of Charlie. Who started to feel a bit overcome with emotion. He knew that he should be happy that he was being offered an important position in his family but Bill’s words struck a chord with him. He loved dragons and he was certain that there was no chance he could keep his job in Romania as Lord Prewett.

A sudden jab in his side from his left had Charlie looking around at his sister.

“Go on Charlie. You’ll be great. Just have faith it’ll turn out.” She whispered encouragingly.

Without giving much thought on his options, Charlie decided to jump into the thick of it and yanked the ring out of the air. As the purple ring slid over his finger, Charlie instantly felt a wave of passion, love and power emanate from his ring. The feeling washed over his entire body as the ring shone a beautiful mauve light.

“I accept.” Charlie whispered to the family.

End Flashback.

Charlie took a deep breath letting the Prewett magic from his ring settle his emotions. He knew that meeting with a death-eater without backup was stupid and impulsive; he just hoped that his instinct that Macnair couldn’t hurt him was true. Realising that he was being deliberately ignored for the time being by Macnair, Charlie took out his family charter and admired his work so far.

 

 

**Ancient and Noble House of Prewett**

_Members_  
_Head of House – Lord Charles Prewett_  
_Heir of Succession – Ginevra Weasley-Prewett_

 _Molly Weasley nee. Prewett_  
_Arthur Weasley_  
_William Weasley_  
_**  
**_ **Alliances of Prewett Family**

 _Most Ancient and Noble House of Weasley_  
_Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom_  
_Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones_  
  
_Noble House of Ross Family – Sworn Oath_  
_Noble House of Macnair Family – Sworn Oath_  
_Noble House of Williamson Family – Sworn Oath_

**Sworn Enemies**

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Selwyn_  
_Most Ancient and Noble House of Zabini_  
_Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy_

 

In the short time he had been Lord Prewett, he had organised the members of his ‘Prewett Family’, along with re-strengthening his alliance with the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Weasley, Longbottom and Bones. Still, he could admit that there was work that he wanted to do because if he was going to do this Lord Prewett thing then he would do it properly.

 

**Harry J Potter**

 

Harry absentmindedly wiped his sweaty forehead with his sleeve as he squinted down at the ground below. He wished that Colton would fly lower so they could see if they had landed but spiky-headed man refused, complaining about becoming a target for the enemy. After ten minutes of flying Harry was beginning to get nervous.

“Shouldn’t we have run into them by now?”

Colton didn’t respond to Harry for a few minutes allowing an uncomfortable silence to hang over their heads. Until the dark-haired man pointed excitedly to their left.

“Got ‘em.” He murmured.

Deciding to spur their dragon on, Harry readied himself for battle as he surveyed his opponents. Slowly the small figures that Colton had pointed out, grew clearer and Harry gasped at the sight before him; Audrey was in the middle of an impressive sword fight with a stout looking wizard dressed entirely in dark navy robes, while laying less than fifty feet away was Dazenth laying on his side with something dark red running down its side. Harry’s eyes darted back and forth between the smooth and deadly attacks of Audrey’s scimitar to Dazenth. He didn’t need to get any closer to know what the red on Dazenth was but as they got closer to the fight they noticed that the dragon’s breathing seemed laboured.

“Audrey has got the fight won. Just like I said.” Colton smugly declared turning back to look at Harry.

Harry just rolled his eyes getting a slight rush of pride watching Colton’s cocky smile fade. “Great, while I’m happy that Audrey’s fine I can guarantee you that Dazenth isn’t.”

“Right. I’ll go check on Dazenth and you stay here where it’s safe.” Colton ordered as they landed.

Without waiting to check if Harry was heeding his demand, Colton swung off their dragon and ran towards the injured looking Dazenth.

Harry thought that they had previously spoke about this – if he was going to be at risk, he wouldn’t let others risk their lives for him if he didn’t at least try and fight with them. Tightening his grasp on his wand, Harry followed Colton’s move and swung off the dragon – secretly glad that nobody saw how clumsily he landed.

He took a couple of steps forward staring at the hooded man Audrey was duelling, with a stunning spell on the tip of his tongue when a sudden yell caught his attention.

“LORD POTTER BEHIND YOU!”

Harry turned around just in time to see a bright green light fly towards him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the third chapter.  
> Please leave a kudos and comment below. Thanks.


	4. Lord Malfoy and The Death of a Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco had been chosen by his family's ancestral magic to take the title of Lord Malfoy over his parents. How does Lucius handle missing out on a title that would grant him wealth and power over the wizarding world? Meanwhile surprising and shocking news about a member of the Weasley family comes to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm really sorry about the late update so I've decided to give you all two chapters. The first one will focus on the Malfoy family before releasing some details about the Weasley clan. 
> 
> Now I want to start by saying while I'm giving different takes on how multiple families are dealing with their new found ties to 'Ancient Britain', the main plot involves Harry and his future relationship with Cedric and/or Draco. I'm just trying to set everything up at first. 
> 
> Once you've finished reading there will be voting in the end notes. :) By the way I'm still looking for a BETA to help review my chapters, so message if interested.

**Draco Malfoy**

Draco wasn’t sure how he was going to deal with being a statesman. The blonde wizard was currently sitting in his immaculate office reviewing the mound of paperwork on the end of his ebony desk. It had only been a few days since he had officially become Lord Malfoy and he had pretty much spent his entire time trapped inside his office. Not that he was complaining.

Having lived in Malfoy Manor his entire life and was fortunate to enjoy his families wealth, it was safe to say that Draco enjoyed luxury. Yet his new home was something completely different. Surprisingly to him, his favourite part of his office wasn’t the massively private space, or the fantastic view out his floor to ceiling window, or even the plush leather chair he was currently sitting on – it was the light.

Malfoy Manor was a bleak house and he was shocked to see that each and every room in his castle was fitted with chandeliers. He had actually elicited a true smile when he noticed that the chandelier in his office was enchanted, as the day wore on and the light faded the candles would burn brighter.

While he wanted to be out seeing his land he understood that before he could run his kingdom he needed to learn its history and customs. He had spent the morning studying up on the resources his lands held and to whom they originally had trading deals with. Well before the Ministry stuffed everything up. But now he was currently looking at a very old book that listed the history of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy to certain other wizarding families.

The enormous black tome was full of handwritten accounts from his ancestors. A particular entry at caught his eye.

_Today was fraught with peril as my son and heir Scorpius Malfoy, cursed the heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Weasley. I have already agreed to meet with Lord Weasley to discuss their tiff, for if they cannot act suitably of their stations, I will be forced to dissolve their marriage contract. That may very well be their plan but I cannot have the heir to my line act in such a manner, especially in public._

Feeling sick, Draco slammed the book shut and slammed his head against the book’s leather cover. He could barely believe his eyes; it felt as though any happiness of becoming Lord Draco Malfoy was somehow tainted by the fact the Weasley’s were an Ancient and Noble family as well. Originally when the Daily Prophet started to report on who were the lords and heirs of the founding bloodlines, Draco decided to boycott their articles. However it now seemed like a mistake. He would much rather read about the moronic redheads in the paper than have to read about an old marriage contract between the two families.

Needing to get his mind away from the Weasels, Draco relaxed against his leathery chair and let his mind wander. His life seemed so absolute and fixed mere days ago, he spent his time reading, hiding from Voldemort’s presence and minions and striving to live up to his father’s potential. Now, things were completely different.

 

_Flashback_

 

He was awoken early one morning by the newest Malfoy house-elf – Kipsy. While most purebloods grew up learning about hatred and that all creatures were beneath them, Draco never felt that way. Dobby was his personal elf and still to this day, the closest thing he’d ever had to a friend. When he was growing up in the vast and cold Malfoy Manor, Draco was forbidden to leave its haunting corridors until he turned eight when he would have to start socialising. Dobby was his only source of happiness and fun inside Malfoy Manor and while Draco loved his little friend, his parents didn’t share his feelings.

Draco murmured a response he hoped sounded like along the lines of _‘leave me alone’_ and threw his black blanket over his head. It didn’t take long before Draco was thrown back into the warm and comforting embrace of sleep.

 

-Dream-

 

The blonde wizard blinked as the Malfoy dining room materialised before him and his heart froze as the feeling of dejavu hit him; his father was sitting in his favourite high-backed ebony chair engrossed in a black tome with Dobby running frantically around his Lord’s feet.  

Suddenly a small blonde boy, with prominent cheekbones and thin face walked around the corner and into the room. Unfortunately just as the boy entered, Lucius elegantly rose from his chair, closing his book and smacked Dobby on the side of his head with it as he approached the child. Draco flinched as the sickening crack echoed around the room which had sent the small elf stumbling into the stone wall behind him.

He knew what was about to happen having had this dream before, but each time he watched Dobby get hit he reacted as though it was the first. The event was shortly after his fifth birthday, and was the start of him learning what would be expected of him as a Malfoy heir.

Draco glanced back at his younger self who was frozen at the parlour’s entrance way, his silvery eyes locked tight to Dobby’s shaking form. Older Draco began to shake his head in an attempt to snap out of it and wake up. Yet he knew that he would be unlikely, he wasn’t that lucky.

“Draco….DRACO…Draco look at me when I’m speaking to you!” Lucius spat glaring at his only child.

His father’s cold voice brought both Draco’s attention to their father. “Sorry father.” Little Draco mumbled turning his shaking form to his father as he tried to contain his unshed tears.

Lucius Malfoy had made it clear since he was three that any true emotions were a sign of weakness and if he were too show any, his punishments would be severe; older Draco rubbed his arm absentmindedly as he remembered his latest penalty for his failure to adhere to the ‘Malfoy Code of Conduct’.

“Dobby…leave!” Lucius snarled flicking his long blonde hair over his shoulders.

Little Draco watched the small elf vanish before his eyes with a deep sadness. Draco could still recall what he was thinking at that moment, unfortunately he didn’t like the feelings it brought up. Even at that age he had seen his parents yell at the house elves before but he had never witnessed them hurting any. Now that he was older it was almost a daily routine that the house elves would get hit or knocked around.

Once the injured elf had left the two Malfoy’s alone, Lucius grasped little Draco’s shoulders in a vice like grip.

“There are many lessons that you need to learn Draco, most of them we’ll discuss when you get older but there is something you need to learn now. Wizards are superior to _all_ other creatures and at times they need to be shown their place. Do you understand what I’m saying Draco?”

“Y-Yes sir.” Little Draco stuttered. Draco watched his younger self try to avoid their father’s cold and vacant expression.

“In that case you’ll understand the importance of what I’m about to do.” Lucius said releasing Draco from his falcon grip to straighten his dark robes. “From today onwards Dobby will not be your personal elf and if I see you around Dobby or even acting remotely friendly, it won’t be you paying the price…Dobby will.”

Young Draco nodded as he felt another wave of sadness wash over him. He remembered being sad but it was disconcerting to see your younger self look so shattered and broken. It made sense that he was upset as his father was threatening his only friend but it was odd to watch.

As suddenly as the room appeared around him, it instantly vanished and turned to black. As he came to, he sat up in bed feeling more sleep deprived than when Kipsy first woke him up. Draco flung his bedding off and ran his fingers over his face.

He couldn’t normally remember his dreams. It seemed that he could only evoke perfect recollection of painful memories. Since his third year at Hogwarts he had been having fantastic dreams about someone with ebony hair; all he could remember about them was that they were a bit shorter than him and that when he woke up, he felt happier than he ever had.

“Master Draco?” Kipsy squeaked from Draco’s left.

Draco sighed as he glanced over the edge of his bed to get a look at the small elf. Kipsy had large green eyes and stood about two feet from his stone floor making her the smallest elf the Malfoy’s owned.

“I’m fine.” Draco said swinging his feet over the side of the bed. “What do you want Kipsy?”

“Kipsy was sent to wake Master Draco.” The little elf replied snapping her small fingers, causing Draco’s bedroom curtains to fly open.

Draco groaned in irritation as the morning sun streamed through his bedroom window and blinded him. Kipsy nervously rocked back and forth on the balls of her bare feet as she stared fearfully at Draco.  “I’m sorry Master Draco but my Mistress wanted me to ensure that you were awake and dressed before your father gets here.”

That had his attention. Draco rose off his bed and glanced at the nervous looking elf at the foot of his bed as he headed to his cupboard.

“How long?” Draco asked looking over his shoulder as he rifled through his clothes, hoping to find something suitable. He might not know where they were going exactly but if he was leaving the house, then he at least had an idea of what his father would call ‘appropriate’.

“Mistress received an owl from Master Lucius saying that he will arrive five minutes.” Kipsy answered playing with the end of the tea towel she was wearing. During a brief visit last year, Pansy made a comment that the elf looked like a homeless muggle in her frayed and stained dress/tea towel.

Draco swore under his breath as he sped up his search. The last thing he wanted was to be in trouble with his father because he wasn’t ready. Finally, he had found what his father would consider decent, Draco sighed in relief as he ran into the bathroom to have a shower and fix his hair at lightning speed. With barely seconds to spare, Draco was ready and tore out of his room to meet his father.

As reached the top of the stairs in the Entrance Hall, Draco slowed down to a slow walk. He had learnt the hard way when he was ten that Malfoy’s don’t run in the house, that’s for the blood traitors and commoners. At the foot of the stairs, stood his mother with her head tilted up and exhibiting perfect posture. As he reached the middle stair, Narcissa turned around and gave a small smile.

“You look gorgeous dear, I’m so glad we went to Twilfitt and Tattings.”

“As do you mother.” Draco said as he joined his mother standing patiently near the door. The Malfoy Code didn’t just apply to Draco and his father, but since his mother married into the family it extended to her. Narcissa had her two-toned hair twisted into a sophisticated looking plait that ran down her back and was wearing long, dark emerald robes that seemed to shimmer even in the dim morning light of the manor.

Narcissa beamed at her son. “Thank you dear.”

Draco had always felt more comfortable around his mother compared to his father and it wasn’t lost on him the reason why. Lucius was extremely judgemental and had exceedingly high expectations from him while Narcissa offered praise for his achievements no matter how small. He didn’t feel particularly guilty in feeling that while neither would win parent of the year, he would always prefer his mother.

The moment he finished thinking about how difficult his father could be, the Manor doors slammed open to reveal an unexpectedly chipper Lucius Malfoy.

“It’s finally time.” Lucius bellowed excitedly as he entered their home and approached his two shocked family members. Draco was floored by the sudden difference in his father; he had never seen him look anything but moody and yet here he was smiling and looking almost giddy. “But we must be fast; we are already late and the sooner we are there the better. We _must_ be the first…” Lucius said grabbing onto their arms tightly.

Before Draco had a chance to ask what he meant by the fact they were late, a familiar tugging at his naval had his question die on his lips.

\--

The Malfoy’s appeared on the stone steps of Gringotts, in the middle of Diagon Alley. Once they had landed, Draco looked around and blanched at the twenty odd families lined up behind them. Somehow they had port-keyed to the front of the line and judging from the front few family’s frowns, they weren’t happy about it.

“What’s going on Lucius?” Narcissa queried as she wrinkled her nose up at the family behind them. Draco wished she wouldn’t do that, her face was so pretty when she relaxed it.

“You’ll see in due time…” Lucius whispered before puffing out his chest and turning his attention to the stony looking goblin guarding the front of the bank. “I’m Mr. Malfoy and I’ve got an appointment.”

The goblin glared heatedly at Lucius before shuffling to the side to allow access to the bank. “Yes Mr Malfoy, Master Rotmor is awaiting you.”

Without even glancing at the guard, Lucius swept forward and headed into the bank with Draco and Narcissa following behind. As they entered Draco was shocked to see the bank completely abandoned; normally the bank only closed for four hours to allow just enough time for the employees to sleep before returning to work but despite how early Draco thought it was, the bank should at least be filled with goblins.

Their footsteps echoed around the massive room as they followed Lucius to a hand-crafted stone door. Draco couldn’t remember having ever seen this door despite having visited Gringotts many times in his life. The door was easily double his height and something he was sure he would have noticed in a heartbeat.

Without missing a beat, Lucius swung the door open before dashing inside and headed up to a mahogany door marked ‘Inheritance’. Inside the room was an elongated desk with an ancient looking goblin sitting behind it. There was something about the pleased grin on his face that unsettled Draco. Since he started networking from his eighth birthday, Draco had learnt that he and his family were always mistrusted; nobody smiled warmly at him, went out of their way to talk with him which despite it being hard to accept at first it made sense to Draco – you don’t play with a snake before it bites you.

“Good morning Malfoy Clan. I’m assuming the reason behind your lateness is because you’ve explained everything to your wife and son?” The goblin said turning his pale green head towards Draco’s father.

“Unfortunately there were extenuating circumstances that prevented me from discussing the current situation in private.” Lucius said lifting his head defiantly as though challenging the goblin before them.

Draco barely refrained from rolling his eyes.

“I see. Then I have little option…” The goblin began before launching into a long-winded explanation of how the Ministry transformed the state of the wizarding world with one act of betrayal.

Once Rotmor had finished, the aging goblin sat back in his seat and crossed his arms across his chest. Draco knew that he was just waiting for their reactions before moving forward, which was a logical and smart move. He wasn’t sure what to believe yet as he was trying to wrap his mind around their situation. However it was his parents that launched into asking many questions, causing Rotmor to continue their meeting.

“Great!” Lucius declared clapping his manicured hands together in glee. “Get the ring and we’ll be out of your way.”

“There are protocol that must and _will_ be followed Mr Malfoy. Starting with testing your blood.”

Draco knew that his parents wouldn’t have been happy with this, which was proved correct when they shot each other dark looks and muttered under the breaths. Fortunately it didn’t take long to test each of their blood and effectively prove that they were the Malfoy’s.

“Now each of you will try the ring, we will know immediately if you’ve been chosen.” Rotmor said lifting out a small ivory box and placing it gently on the table.

Barely a second had passed before Lucius reached out and opened the box throwing the lid aside unceremoniously. Draco frowned as he saw his father suddenly stop and stare into the box with a sense of awe on his face. He slowly reached into the box and withdrew a dark grey ring.

With all the excitement of a child on Christmas, Malfoy senior started to try stuffing the ring on his finger. Draco watched as the grey ring refused to move past the nail on his father’s fingers causing a transformation on Lucius’s face. Although as the ring refused to go on any of his fingers, his frustration levels rose, Draco could even see a vein in his temple bulge out and pulse erratically.

“Mr Malfoy? Mr Malfoy?!” Rotmor called out raising his voice trying to get the elder wizards attention as he started to turn white from trying to force the ring over his middle finger. “All you are doing is making this harder for yourself. While you three are the last of the Malfoy lineage, you personally have not been selected.”

Instead of keeping his cool, Lucius surprised Draco by standing up and throwing the ring onto the table and storming out. Draco and Narcissa looked nervously at each other. Whenever Lucius got into these kinds of moods it never ended well for anybody.

“Next is Mrs Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Please attempt to put the ring on your finger.” Rotmor said his earlier positively completely missing from his demeanour.

With a small nod of understanding, Narcissa picked up the strewn ring and tried her wedding ring finger to no luck.

“I should probably go check on your father Draco; I’ll be back when I can.” Narcissa said giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder as she passed the Malfoy ring to Draco before sweeping out of the room.

“You are the last one Mr Malfoy. Please try to place the ring on your finger.”

Draco turned the ring over and over in his hands, slightly taken back by the warmth radiating from the small piece of jewellery. During Rotmor’s explanation of what was happening, he failed to mention a key part of which was starting to weight on Draco’s mind.

“What happens if the ring doesn’t select me?”

A cruel smirk ran across his face. “Mr Malfoy…Please try to place the ring on your finger.” He repeated.

Without trying to over analyse his situation, Draco jammed the ring onto his finger. Having watched the ring reject his two parents, Draco understood what to expect yet for him the ring gladly fit him. As it slid into place on his pale finger, Draco was suddenly overcome with a feeling of protection, strength and love run over his body. It truly was unlike any experience he had encountered so far in his life. He was sceptical that he’d feel it again but he was certain that he’d never be opposed to it.

“Congratulations Lord Malfoy. Now here is a list of your properties and of course your charter.”

Draco stared down at the Lordship ring, completely baffled why it selected him. As if on some kind of shocked autopilot, Draco took the two pieces of parchment from Rotmor and shoved the properties form into his pocket. Although he lazily let his grey-eyes roam across the charter for House Malfoy.

 

 

**_Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy_ **

  ** _Head of House – Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy_ ** _  
Heir of Succession –_

  ** _Alliances of Malfoy Family_ **

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Fawley_  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Travers  
Goyle Family – Sworn Oath

  ** _Sworn Enemies_ **

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Parkinson_  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Weasley  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell

 

 Not having most of his facilities with him, Draco’s quick gaze granted him to see that Fawley, Travers and Goyle families are sworn allies to him. However his concentration was broken when Rotmor cleared his throat.

“Now Lord Malfoy, there are a few things we need to discuss.”

 

  

**Arthur Weasley**

 

Arthur Weasley had a well-known passion for muggles and their technology. It wasn’t something that he kept secret and knew that people talked about his odd behaviour behind his back - friends and enemies alike. Yet it didn’t bother Arthur much at all, except for the odd Lucius Malfoy comment, as people had been calling him odd and bizarre most of his life.

When he first discovered that his family were a part of the founding bloodlines he had been thrilled. Being members of House Weasley and House Prewett meant that their children would live happier lives because of it; the wealth and power afforded both houses would change a lot more than just his children’s lives, it would affect many generations into the future.

It also made him beyond relieved that after he and Molly were gone that they would be standing by each other. Unfortunately for the Weasley family that might happen sooner than they expected. The week before anybody had heard about the Ministry’s ‘stuff up’, Arthur had visited his healer for a check-up and learnt that he was dying. The healer doubted that he would survive another two months.

Molly was beyond distraught when he told her what the healer said. Yet it was her idea to keep the kids in the dark for the moment. She didn’t want to scare or panic them as each had enough to deal with. For the time being, she would support Arthur and help slow his illness down as much as possible.

One night saw Arthur sitting at the kitchen table holding a warm cup of coffee in his hands. The twins, Ron and Ginny all moved out after they claimed their new roles. The house seemed to quiet with only he and Molly left. Sometimes he wished that he could keep his family together but it wasn’t meant to be.

Ron was selected to become Heir Weasley and unfortunately let it get to his head a bit. In order to move into their true ancestral home, the twins gave him a small budget for supplies. Unfortunately Ron had other plans for that money. He had purchased a dragonhide wand holder, the newest broom model, a spare wand and finally an entirely new wardrobe. He had even placed the Weasley crest on the front of all his robes.

The twins dressed nicely and wouldn’t have to change their style too much to deal with their new position. Ron on the other hand was a different story. His new style was not only extremely expensive but because he got the clothes handstitched, enchanted and made from three different types of silk.

Charlie and Ginny seemed to have taken to their new roles well enough so far. Both had moved onto Prewett lands and had already started learning about their family’s new responsibility to the magical world. At Molly’s request, they were planning on visiting Charlie and Ginny over the next few days before checking in on the twins and Ronald. He had the strangest feeling that from now on, they would be travelling between the two groups of his children. But while Arthur would miss his home there was an advantage to this.

Every person had faults and his children were no exception to that rule however Ron’s sudden change of personality seemed the most troubling to him. Having made up his mind, he swore to himself that before he died, he had to help Ron see sense and continually visiting him would allow that and more.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it was suggested that I start leaving some author's notes so here goes. 
> 
> A/N: When I was considering a name for Draco's ancestor, I thought it would be a good way to tie in together the name of his future child. He named his son after his ancestor - Scorpius Malfoy.
> 
> A/N: Lucius didn't handle that well and his next move will hit Draco harder and set him down a path that shocks the wizarding world...including Harry Potter.
> 
> A/N: Yes Arthur is dying. Will I actually kill him off...I'm tempted to say you'll have to wait and see but that doesn't seem exciting enough so I'll leave it up to you. Just because there might be minor characters who die doesn't mean that Arthur Weasley has to. 
> 
> VOTE: Should Arthur Weasley die due to his illness?


	5. Dark Moments in Dragon's Maw with the Real Lord Paxton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up after his ordeal trying to help Audrey to find himself in a strange bed. He has no idea where he is or what happened, unfortunately the only thing he is aware of is that someone took his glasses along with his wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the second chapter I promised. Again I'm really sorry about the lateness of the updates and hopefully they won't be as bad anymore. Hopefully you all enjoyed chapter 4 with Arthur and the Malfoy's but this one is set only in Dragon's Maw with Harry.
> 
> Voting below involving Justin's love interest - make sure that you read the chapter first.

Harry Potter

 

Harry stirred awake to the throbbing pain radiating over his body; it felt as though a herd of wild elephants had run repeatedly over him. Even as he attempted to fight off his headache and gather his thoughts, it took him a few moments of surveying his odd looking surroundings to realise that someone had taken his glasses. One of the biggest down sides to wearing glasses is that if they broke or he lost them, he would truly be stuck. Harry rubbed a bit of sleep from his eyes as he squinted at the colourful blurs around him, trying to deduce where he was. It was obvious that he was in an extremely comfortable bed, complete with some of the softest sheets he’d ever felt; he absentmindedly let his hands roam around across the top sheet, enjoying how they felt softer than silk. While he knew he was in someone’s bedroom, he was frustrated to admit to himself that the best he could make out from the smattering of colour and odd shaped figures, was that next to the bed looked to be a chair.

A slow creak of a door opening broke Harry’s concentration. On instinct Harry’s arm snapped to his side for his wand ready for an attack but instead of finding his holly wand, he clutched his hip with a sickening feeling. It was only in that moment that he realised that someone had changed him out of his robes and had removed his wand.

As if the person opening the door had correctly gauged his feelings, the door was quickly thrown open and a large orange blob sauntered into the room.

“I’m so sorry milord. I was only gone for a moment to…umm…request the kitchen to prepare you some food in case you awoke.” A soft feminine voice called out from the foot of his bed.

Harry sighed in relief at hearing the word ‘milord’ and the sweet sound of the stranger’s voice. As much as he hated hearing someone calling him any title let alone that one, his already brief encounter with the orange blob in front of him had already eased his anxious mind. Being called milord, Harry felt reasonably comfortable that they must have arrived at Dragon’s Maw. The last thing he could clearly remember was flying through the air back towards Audrey to help her against their attacker.

“Its fine, please don’t worry about it. I don’t suppose you know what happened to my glasses though?” Harry sheepishly requested, choosing to bring up the milord thing later.

Harry watched as the orange form before him rush forward before launched herself towards his side.

“Here you are milord.” She said thrusting out her arm with something small and black in her hand. Harry gratefully took his glasses and eased them onto his face. “I took them off you so that you’d be more comfortable as you slept.”

The moment his glasses fell into place on his nose, the world around him instantly righted itself. Now that he could see clearly, Harry couldn’t help but zone out slightly as he stared unabashedly around the massive bedroom. The room was almost entirely comprised of white stone however what caught Harry’s eye the most were the banners; each wall seemed to have its own banner, complete with runes lining the outside and with a different symbol in its centre. The banner directly in front of him was a mustard colour that featured a small black dragon at its heart. When wizarding portraits moved they looked real, as though you were at the movies or staring through a window rather than a frame however the banners around him were different. Harry felt his lips curl into a warm smile, as the individual stitches of the dragon in front of him moved allowing the small creature to stretch its wings and pace around his dark yellow prison.

The rest of his room was just as opulent; the floor was comprised entirely of what appeared to be polished stone but was offset with a dark red rug in the dead centre. A pair of strikingly beautiful cherry wood chest of draws set in the far corner of the room by a large open window and then there was his new bed. Now that he could see clearly, he noted that the bed matched the wood of his chest of draws, except he could make out runes that were engraved along the beds frame and up over the dark headboard.

“Do you feel better now milord?”

Feeling embarrassed for looking around the room with awe rather than the woman that helped him, Harry blushed slightly as he turned to greet her properly and nearly shouted out loud in surprise. The woman before him had a kind round face and long curly ebony hair though it wasn’t those features that stunned him. Her irises were a vibrant yellow, slashing terribly with her orange robes. Once his initial shock had worn off Harry couldn’t help but stare at her; despite the eerie feeling they gave off, he could openly admit that they were rather hauntingly beautiful.

Seeing that he was making her uncomfortable, Harry nervously coughed and held out his hand. “I’m sorry, my name is Harry Potter. What’s yours?”

Her eyes widened in surprise by his simple question but instead of shaking his hand the woman bowed her head and curtsied. “I-I’m Clarisse milord.”

Harry waited patiently for Clarisse to finish her curtsey and look back at him. Her words reminded him that there was something that he wanted to address with Clarisse, but after his conversation with Colton he decided to compromise. The last thing he wanted was to make her even more uncomfortable than she seemed. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Clarisse but from now on, can you just call me Lord Potter? It’s just that I’m new to all this and ‘milord’…just doesn’t suit me.”

At his request, Harry noticed that Clarisse’s shoulders relaxed and a small smile appeared over her pale face.

“Certainly Lord Potter.”

Harry beamed at how much better that went than earlier. “Great! There was actually one more thing...I’m hoping you might be able to help me with something?”

The woman nodded quickly in response to his question.

“Can tell me where I am and how I got here? The last thing I can remember with any clarity was landing on the ground with Colton and preparing to help fight.” Harry continued as he forced his mind back to that moment. He was hoping that something more would come to him but it seemed useless. In the end Harry wisely gave up as he felt his head pulse in revenge for thinking so strenuously.

“You are in Potter Castle but to be more precise Lord Potter, you are in your chambers.” She said casually as if it was every day that someone gets given a castle with a lavish bedroom.

Harry just blanched at her; he expected that his standards would increase from living with the Dursleys just not to the extent that they had so far.

“If there is anything that you’d like to change please let me know and I can organise it for you.”

Harry just smiled sincerely at Clarisse. “I’m sure that everything will be fine. However I don’t suppose you know how I got here? And if the others I was travelling with are okay?”

“I’m not sure I’m the right person to ask that to milord, I am a simple healer…” She stuttered as a small blush light up her face.

Harry was a little surprised at the negativity in her voice when she mentioned her job as a healer. While he had never met a lot of healers, he knew it was a difficult profession to get into and he doubted whether Madam Pomfrey would appreciate her tone. The Hogwarts matron was famously proud of being a healer; Harry had even heard of times when she gave passionate speeches to the sixth and seventh year students about selecting the healing arts as their future.

“There is no such thing as a simple healer.” Harry stated looking Clarisse straight into her eyes and watching as her blush intensified, effectively lighting up the rest of her face and her ears.

“…In that case Lord Potter…I can tell you what I know but I’m afraid I don’t know much. I was only told by Mr. Paxton the basic version of what happened.” After receiving a nod as encouragement from Harry to continue, Clarisse took a deep breath. “Apparently after you landed a hidden enemy had attacked you while you were distracted by Guardian Audrey’s duel. Luckily I was able to completely heal your back and arms.”

“What happened to my back and arms?” Harry gasped as he tried to slyly glance at his arms out of the corner of his eyes without her noticing. When she used the word ‘luckily’ it sounded like it may have been worse than he thought; either difficult to heal or that he may have been hit with some kind of curse.

“You had extremely severe burns to your back while your arms only had mild scarring.” Clarisse said grimly. “Thankfully Justin and the guardians brought you back in time so there won’t be any further issues.”

Harry let his back slump against the headboard of his bed as Clarisse’s words washed over him. Since getting to Hogwarts he had been in complicated and dangerous situations multiple times, normally getting through on luck and his friends. Even though those events may not always have been his choice, perhaps luck wasn’t enough. He shuddered to think what Sirius would think about what he did; during the Triwizard Tournament Sirius had revealed to him that he was a nervous wreck the entire year and had to hold himself back from removing him from Hogwarts or worse.

Something shiny flickered out of the corner of Harry’s eye, making the brunette look up and stare at his ceiling.

“…Holy Shit…”

Swirling around the top of the ceiling was a swarm of small pale-blue lights. They kind of reminded him of his first year astronomy class, where he spent hours observing and learning to name the stars. As he stared closer at the odd yet beautiful lights, he noticed that each light seemed to pulse as though it was alive not just a form of magical energy.

“What are they?” Harry inquired as he stretched his hand up over his head, pointing to the breathtaking enchantment above him.

“To be honest milord we are not sure. It is some kind of enchantment created by the second Lord Potter many years ago.” As though responding to the presence of his arm, the lights began to filter down around him. The light was warm and inviting, the only thing he had felt that was similar was when he first put on the Potter and Peverell rings. Harry glanced over at Clarisse and caught her smirk at him as he tried to catch the lights in his hand.

“Potter Castle can get dark quickly particularly during winter, to combat this Lord Potter created what we call the laevis.” Clarisse finished off explaining.

Harry opened his mouth to ask further questions until loud arguing and stomping echoed loudly outside his bedroom door, effectively causing his question to dissolve in this mouth. Harry strained to hear what the two masculine voices were fighting so passionately about. He couldn’t really make out what the pair were saying but it was clear that they were both extremely upset. Realising that Clarisse was still in the room, Harry turned his head towards the witch to apologise for his behaviour; he had only just met Clarisse and yet he had effectively ignored her twice.

“Clarisse, I’m r…” Harry started until he cut his apology short at the state of the healer. The young chubby witch had suddenly gotten paler than the Gryffindor House ghost as she twisted her hands together nervously. He wasn’t sure what was being said behind the door but he was certain that Clarisse knew something.

“Clarisse?” Harry called out trying to get her attention. Clarisse looked more scared than when Ron did in their second year going up against Aragog and his army of children.

“Clarisse!”

Harry threw back the velvety sheets from his bed, before preparing to make his way over to Clarisse’s side. However just as he extended his hand towards her shoulder, the healer spun around on her heels with deep seeded worry covering her face.

“Quickly Lord Potter…get back into bed and pretend to be asleep.” She whispered continuously looking over her shoulder back at the door.

“But w…”  Harry started to ask before he saw the conflicted look in her face.

“ _Please..._ I’ll answer any questions you have but it’s imperative that you get back in and pretend to be asleep.”

 

**Justin Colton**

_**Before Harry Potter woke up -** _

 

Justin was pacing nervously outside of his new Lordship’s chambers to such an extent he was sure that he had started to wear an indentation into the stone floor. Since bringing his team and Lord Potter back to the safety of Dragon’s Maw, he had been waiting patiently outside the large oak doors. Admittedly the word ‘patiently’ was being stretched a bit but nobody would blame him for being stressed; even though Lord Potter had an incredible healer by his side, that one teenager had the future happiness of an entire kingdom on his shoulders.

Justin couldn’t believe that he had stuffed a simple yet extremely important mission. His team was meant to meet with Lord Potter and bring him back to the safety of Dragon Maw, instead he allowed the one man he was duty bound to serve and protect to almost die. He could still remember running over to Lord Potter’s body when he collapsed at the assailant’s hand, while his two fellow Guardians fought around them.

He ground his teeth together furiously as he remembered the bastard who had ambushed Lord Potter; it only gave him a small amount of relief that he was now stuck in the dungeons six floors beneath his feet. When he was sure his Lord was safe and was on the road to recovery he planned to make a special visit to the dungeons. They still weren’t sure who he was and who he worked for.

Unable to take the uncertainty of the situation any longer, Justin strode forward and edged the chamber doors open slightly. As he stuck his head through the narrow gap, he was met with a rather odd view; Lord Potter was laying in his bed with Clarisse standing over him, even from his angle he could see the yellow light erupt from her eyes.

“If I’m not mistaken, I could have sworn I told you to stay outside until I’m done…Justy.”

Justin ignored her irritated tone and pushed open the door. He had known the young healer all his life and if she truly didn’t want him in the room while she was with a patient, she would’ve been more forceful than that. He didn’t want to annoy the healer any more than he had especially considering she was doing both Lord Potter and himself a favour.

Clarisse was born with a rare gift for healing magic. Without any real tutoring she had quickly mastered most forms of healing magic and potions before the age of fourteen. The few people who knew of her skill spoke about it as though it was a gift from the gods. However this gift was a double edged blade; while her healing was unparalleled she was practically a mundane in every other branch of magic. For many years her magical limitations had depressed her but Justin was proud to say that she had now completely embraced her identity as a healer.

“How’s he doing?” Justin asked his gaze fixed upon Lord Potter.

Clarisse shrugged. “I’ve already fixed the burns to his body from your earlier fight, they were fairly simple. To be honest most of his magical core did the work, I just guided it, but from what I can see I’m shocked it’s as strong and versatile as it is.”

His stomach fell. “What do you mean?”

“You already know that I’m not meant to be telling you anything, heck technically neither of us are meant to be even in our Lord’s chambers.” Clarisse scolded.

Justin snorted. Lord Potter had been in his care and he alone was responsible for their future ruler. The fact that he had failed his escort mission to such an extent made it all his business. After all the only reason that the three of them were even in the royal chambers in the middle of the day, was because of him. While this may have worked on most people he knew if he wanted answers he’d need a different tack. “Ah perhaps but what’s the point of being the brother to the kingdom’s best healer if I don’t get any perks.” He said sending a friendly smirk at his younger sibling.

“Sometimes I wish I could hex you silent.” Clarisse muttered as she turned back to Lord Potter’s unconscious form.

He couldn’t help but chuckle at his sister’s words as he watched her press a cold cloth onto Lord Potter’s forehead. No matter how bad he felt he could always count on Clarisse to snap him out of it; she may act shy to strangers or to the noble families but to those she trusted she was an odd combination of sarcasm and kindness.   This seemed rather poetic considering her ability.

“Well…” Justin pestered, his hands clenching as his mind conjured up horrible possible deadly diseases that could be rampaging through Lord Potter.

Clarisse rolled her eyes at her brother before giving out a deep sigh. “For your ears only Justin Colton!”

Justin smirked as Clarisse’s eyes flicked alive sending a soft golden glow over their Lord. “There are four strange magical essences intertwined with Lord Potter’s. The scar upon his forehead looks like it has been subjected to a dark and twisted form of a bonding ritual. I will be able to heal it but it will be painful and a lengthy process.”

“Painful for Lord Potter?”

His sister just shrugged her shoulders. “For us both.”

Again Justin felt his stomach fall and turn in knots. “That’s one what of the other three?”

“There are two dark purple magical signatures binding his core but I should be able to remove them by the end of today. Whereas the last is a glamour charm. As it is by far the weakest it would only take a couple of moments to lift.” Clarisse said calmly as her eyes slowly lost their magical light.

Hearing what he had been subjected to had sent a fire blazing inside of him. Even though he might not know Lord Potter well, he had already noted that he was considerate, honourable and even sweet. He had to admit that throwing himself into the fire like that and possibly sacrificing the future of their people was reckless. Justin just hoped that Lord Potter’s new advisors would help steer him away from potentially dangerous situations but to suffer under all those spells was both impressive and horrific. He had personally arrested a couple last month for subjecting their youngest child to a core binding curse; the child had only been under the spell for a month before the neighbours reported overhearing the parents. It had been the one time in his admittedly short career where he savoured watching them receive justice.

“Anything else?”

Clarisse lifted her head with her mouth hanging open only for her eyes to dart open.

“What’s wrong?” Justin asked slightly surprised by the change in his sister.

“Mother and Lord Paxton are heading this way.” She whispered.

Justin wheeled around as though expecting them to be behind him. “How can you tell?”

A quick smack to the back of his head had him spin back around and glare at Clarisse. “Why did you do that? It was a simple question!” He huffed.

Clarisse gave him an incredulous look before raising an arm and pointing towards her right eye.

“…oh…right…” He muttered feeling stupid for not remembering.

Recently Clarisse noticed that through using her healing magic, she was able to sense other’s magical essences. It was how she healed but now she could use it to locate people. Through trial and error they had worked out that she needed to have touched the individual before and they needed to be a certain distance.

Pushing his brief stupid moment aside, his earlier fury on behalf of Lord Potter rekindled. “How far away are they?” He snapped.

“Mother is coming down the corridor on the left but Paxton is coming up from the dungeons.” She replied softly.

It was common knowledge in the castle that Clarisse was terrified of Paxton but now wasn’t the time to freak out. They had to focus on getting both adults away from Lord Potter.

“Can you leave Lord Potter alone for a moment?” Justin asked a plan forming in his mind as he spoke.

“Yes I believe so. The spells on him are stable and not causing any damage and I’ve completely healed him otherwise.”

Justin nodded. “Good. Go intercept mother and distract her somehow meanwhile I’ll get rid of Paxton.”

Knowing that Clarisse would follow momentarily to deal with her own target, Justin swiftly moved to the door before throwing it open and dashing down the corridor. When Lord Potter had asked about how the kingdom was going under the rule of the noble families, and in particular Lord Paxton, Justin felt horrible having to lie.

Paxton was a short greedy wizard with a personality worse than a Hungarian Horntail. To the general population it seemed that the Paxton family slowly took control of Dragon’s Maw as the other noble families lost interest but many inside Potter Castle knew better. Lord Paxton was a great schemer and had turned the other families against each other whilst taking advantage of their in-fighting. He could still remember when he was eleven watching Paxton’s salt and pepper moustache twitch in amusement as Lord Averill punched the heir to the Fulton house.

Following his sister’s brief description of where the painful Lord could be found, he realised that he should have run into Lord Paxton by now.   Feeling that he must have somehow slipped by him, Justin was considering turning back and guarding Lord Potter’s door until a terrified voice shattered his doubt.

“P-PLEASE…PLEASE MILORD. YOU MUST LET H-HIM GO…HE CAN’T BREATH!” A loud voice echoed down the corridor.

Springing into action at the desperate and horrified pleas, Justin tore down the corridor before taking the first left into a narrow alcove. Justin had only been down this particular part of the castle once before as it lead to a forbidden section of the castle, meant only for the reigning Lord Potter’s presence.

“Why should I? He has lived here within the castle his entire life as a squire and therefore he should be comfortable in our laws. Do you think that if someone broke the law they should go unpunished?”

Justin groaned at the pompous baritone voice that violated his ears. There was no mistaking that voice and its master, the only good thing was that Lord Paxton didn’t manage to get past him. Lord Potter was safe…for now. Slowly shuffling forward so as to not give his presence away, Justin carefully left the sanctuary of the darkened alcove and felt his blood run cold at the sight before him.

Standing in the dead centre of the courtyard was Lord Paxton, a calculating and smug look on his face as he held a knight at wand point. He personally knew each and every knight but from the large amounts of blood the covered the man’s face, he wasn’t sure who it was. Even though he couldn’t make out the knights identity from his current position he could clearly see the blue spell from Paxton’s blackened wand as it wrapped around its victim’s throat. At the pair’s feet was a small servant on his hands and knees, with large tear drops running down his round face.

Justin supressed a growl at the situation as it would only give him away and he still needed a plan. However judging from the gasping sound coming from the knight’s throat he was drastically running out of time.

“I-It was m-my fault Lord Paxton, if I wasn’t distracting him he would have remembered to bow as you passed. Please don’t punish him for my failings.”

He couldn’t believe what the servant had said. While Paxton was known for injuring anybody who had remotely disrespected him, it was practically a death wish for a servant to speak directly to him.

“Oh really?” Paxton sneered turning his menacing grey eyes onto the servant. “Pray tell why I should care about either of you. From what you’ve now admitted through desperation to save this rude knight, I should kill you both and feed you to Ignatius.”  

Justin shivered at the thought of someone being offered up as a meal to that disgusting creature. Ignatius is Paxton’s personal dragon and once was a beautiful and strong dragon; it had a strong brown colour woven through its scales and large pointed black ridges that ran down its back. Unfortunately Paxton’s need for deadly perfection saw Ignatius undergo secret and dangerous experimentation.

There were many reasons why tamers, breeders and even guardians used particular spells and enchantments on their dragons but there were limits and each one had been tested properly before use. However Paxton had used illegal charms and rituals to force his dragon into what he constantly called ‘deadly perfection’. Naturally Ignatius’s breed was fairly small and because of this proved to be fast and swift flyers but now he had little doubt it could get airborne; thanks to Paxton, it’s body had grown quadruple its proper size yet his wings retained their small structure. While it was debatable which spell Paxton used was the most inhumane, Justin thought it would have to be the one that reacted badly and caused large bulbous warts and pus to cover his deformed body.

“It’s time we end this.” Paxton sniggered, his pudgy hand tightening on his wand.

Justin knew he had to do something but he wasn’t sure which but one thing was certain – if he didn’t make a move soon he was certain the knight and servant would die.

\--

Suddenly an arrow appeared flying from the far corner of the room before lodging itself comfortably in Paxton's shoulder.  The fat lord screamed as he lowered his wand focusing purely on the offending arrow, causing the knight to fall heavily on the ground.  Justin flinched as he heard the crack of the knight hitting the ground.  Deciding to take this moment to make his move, he leapt out of the shadows. 

"Ahh...there you two are.  I've been looking everywhere for you."  He said cheerily ignoring the death glare being sent his way from Paxton and the two victims shocked glances.  "Come on you don't want to keep Master Trentus waiting..."

At the mention of Trentus, the two shakily rose, the knight leaning on the servant for support as they slowly made their way towards him.  Justin smirked as they moved, all shock at seeing him appear forgotten; for once glad that the infamous Master Dragon Keeper's reputation was working for him rather than against him as it normally did.  As they got closer, Justin grabbed the knights other arm and placed it on his shoulder, hoping to take some of the weight away from the slight servant.

"I'm n-not done with those two!"  Paxton roared at their retreating backs.

Refraining from spinning around and doing something he'd regret, Justin cleared his throat.  "Actually I believe you are _Lord_ Paxton..."

' _Great work_ Justin, you stop yourself from doing something stupid only to say something that could get you killed...nice one.'  He thought to himself bitterly as the three headed back to the Lord Potter's chambers.  He hoped that Clarisse would be waiting there for him, because he was certain that they hadn't heard the last of Paxton for today.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I was tempted to leave this chapter with a cliff-hanger but decided against it, considering I got numerous messages about hating cliff-hangers. In saying that I'm not promising that there won't be some in the future. :P
> 
> A/N There was a lot of characters introduced in this one but the main ones that will be important are Clarisse, Justin and of course the prat Paxton.
> 
> A/N No Clarisse isn't cursed, nor does she have a creature inheritance or dragon blood in her system. More will be revealed later on but I can happily tell you that none of those have anything to do with her powers. Speaking of her powers, you'll notice that despite her aptitude for healing there are many limitations on her powers. She can't heal death or even those on deaths door step.
> 
> A/N The laevis are not just lighting. Their purpose will be important coming up.
> 
> A/N No that arrow wasn't just "convenient" it was the extremely slow introduction of a romantic option for Justin.
> 
> So if you liked the story please leave a kudos and a comment below. It's always good to hear from readers. What did you think of Clarisse and her station as a healer? Any theories about the arrow that saved the knight and servant.
> 
> VOTING: Would you like to see Justin's romantic option be male or female?


End file.
